


Please Trust Me

by bellamouse16



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, elena's friend, hybrid original character, werewolve original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Vanessa never even wanted to be part of the plan.  Distract Klaus.  That was all she had to do.  But what happens when helping her friends ends with them turning against her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I've been working on. Comments for how you think it should continue would be super helpful. I hope you enjoy!

Why does it have to be me?  If anything, I’m the most vulnerable!  I’m human.  There’s no magic or witchy abilities over here.”

Vanessa theatrically gestured to herself as Damon rolled his eyes.

“Please.  You’re the only person in this entire town Klaus hasn’t tried to kill or threaten.”

“But…”

“He’s right,” Stefan interrupted.

Vanessa looked around at her friends, waiting for someone to interject, but no one did.

“Fine.  If everyone thinks so.”

Caroline gave Vanessa a sympathetic smile.

“Sorry, but it’s true.  All you need to do is distract him for an hour or two so Stefan and Damon can snoop around and see if he actually is being honest about not being up to anything.”

“Alright.  I’ll do it.”

Vanessa sighed.  She would only do this for them.  Thinking about it hard, she knew why Klaus probably never threatened or tried to kill her.  From the second they all found out about vampires, werewolves, witches, and doppelgängers, she decided she would help, but only when it didn’t hurt anyone else.  She would never kill anyone- vampires, werewolves, and witches included.  She never even went back on this when her parents were killed by Katherine; which had been a very traumatic time for her.  If it weren’t for her friends, especially Elena and Bonnie, she didn’t know what she would do.  So, when Klaus showed up, although he wanted to kill her friend, she couldn’t make herself try and kill him or dagger Elijah like her friends were all so keen to do.  If they just wanted to see if Klaus was being truthful though, she would have no problem helping them with that.  If that meant she needed to dress up a bit and distract Klaus, then so be it.  She was game for anything as long as no one got hurt.

\----------

Vanessa walked into the grill and went straight to the bar.  Even though she was too young to really be sitting here, Matt never cared.  Today, he was supposed to be watching her and Klaus to make sure she was safe.  She tugged on the edge of her skirt as she sat down, not that it helped it from riding up.  Damon had not so subtly suggested that Vanessa dress up to better distract Klaus.  Even though Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie had all vehemently and verbally opposed the idea, they all decided to help her get ready just in case.  Vanessa was now dressed in a tank top and short skirt that kept riding up.  Vanessa spotted Klaus sitting at the other end of the bar but he turned around to face Vanessa once she sat down.  After ordering a drink from Matt, she sensed someone sit beside her.

“Can I get another one, mate.”

She turned to her left to see Klaus next to her.

“Nice to see you without your friends, love.  But I’m surprised they’ve even let you out of their sights.”

“Well, I was quite tired of being stuck at home.”

Vanessa took a sip of her drink before turning back to Klaus, who happened to still be staring at her carefully.  She could feel herself flush slightly under his gaze.

“You don’t seem too fond of your friends’ protectiveness.”

Vanessa couldn’t help the slight scoff or the honesty that poured out of her mouth.

“Well, in all honesty, they pick and choose.  One minute I’m just another human, the next I’m their saving grace.  The moment they know I won’t help them do something, I’m just cast aside.  It’s unfair if you ask me.”

Klaus smirked as she continued to talk, letting everything just flow out.  She went on about her friends, although Klaus would occasionally interject a comment or two about his family or a quip about her friends.  The conversation flowed effortlessly.  Hours must have passed as Matt started to close the grill.  Vanessa hoped Stefan and Damon were done with whatever they had been planning to do.  Matt came over to them.

“Hey, Vanessa.  Do you need a ride home?”

Before she could respond, Klaus cut in.

“I think I can handle it, mate.”

Vanessa gave Matt a slight nod to say it was alright before Matt could respond.  Klaus stood up, holding out a hand for her to take.  Vanessa hesitated for a second before taking his hand.

\----------

They continued to talk the entire car ride, until he stopped outside the Salvatore Boarding House. 

“I would’ve thought you’d stay with the doppelgänger or the witch.”

Vanessa shrugged and gave a tight smile.

“They thought it might be safer here.  Plus, there’s more space.”

She turned to face Klaus, and realized how captivating his eyes were.  They were practically mesmerizing.  She wasn’t sure if it was there evening talking or what, but she found herself leaning in and kissing Klaus lightly.  Klaus seemed taken aback at first but as she began to pull away, Klaus pulled her back in, deepening the kiss.  Vanessa felt herself being slightly overwhelmed by how intense it was, especially as Klaus began to kiss a path down to her neck.  She felt his teeth graze her neck slightly, but she didn’t react how he expected her to.  Klaus expected her to push him away, scream, run away.  But she did none of that.  He thought she might as her heart raced, but then he heard that slight moan that had sounded practically angelic.  Vanessa didn’t know what took over her as she moaned beneath his touch. 

“Please…”

Klaus would have been reluctant if it weren’t for that moan.  He bit into the base of her neck softly, one hand caressing her face.  Vanessa’s heart beat raced and she tangled one hand into Klaus’ hair and her other hand rested on his chest.  Klaus retracted his fangs to keep from drinking too much.  He pressed another kiss against the wound.  Klaus pulled away, looking at Vanessa.  He had been hesitant to trust her, but than that had happened.  It didn’t mean he could completely trust her, but it was a good start.  Vanessa’s face was flush, but nothing signified she regretted what happened.  She was hesitant to ask what she was about to ask, but she decided to anyways.  She couldn’t think of anything she had to lose in doing so.

“Can I see you again?”

Klaus studied her face and noticed the slight blush still staining her cheeks and her hopeful smile.  He smiled back.

“How about tomorrow, love?  I’ll come and get you for dinner.”

Vanessa nodded.

“I better go before they finally realize I left.”

Klaus nodded but pulled her back in to kiss her delicately.  He moved a few strands of hair in front of her neck and then sped out and around to open the door for her.  Vanessa got out of the car and reluctantly walked away from Klaus.  He gave her a small smile before she opened the door and walked in.  She was immediately met by Stefan, Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Tyler and Caroline all waiting up for her.

“Do we even want to know why Matt called to say Klaus was driving you home?”

Vanessa nervously scratched the back of her neck as Caroline’s eyes narrowed in on Vanessa’s neck.

“Ummm…”

“Oh my God! He bit you!”

That seemed to get everyone into a bit of a commotion.

“What?!”

“Did you let him?”

“This is not what I meant when I said distraction…”

“How did this happen?” Stefan cut in loudly.

“It kind of just happened,” Vanessa said almost timidly.

“You let him?” Damon asked in disgust.

“Well…”

No one really knew what to say to that.  They didn’t expect this to happen.  They all started to speak again all at once until Damon talked over everyone.

“What the hell else did you let that dog do?  I honestly can’t trust you anymore.  I don’t even want you in the house.”

“Damon, that’s not fair,” Bonnie interrupted. 

“I’m sorry, but I agree, Bonnie,” Caroline said strongly.  “For all we know, Klaus could be compelling her.”

Vanessa looked at them in shock.

“Fine.  I’ll leave.”

“Vanessa, don’t…” Bonnie called out, but Vanessa was already storming out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

“I can’t believe you guys.  After everything she’s been through, she’s still helped us so much.”

Elena looked at Bonnie sympathetically.

“I don’t want to abandon our friend, but Damon and Caroline could be right…”

Bonnie shook her head at her friends. 

“Right or not, Vanessa is still our friend.  We’ve never abandoned one another before, so I don’t see why we would now.”

Bonnie turned and left.  She couldn’t stand to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa goes running to the person who is the reason her friends don't trust her.

At first, Vanessa hadn’t been sure where she would go, but she found herself walking all the way to Klaus’ home.  She hesitated at first, but then she managed to gain the courage and knocked on the door.  She sniffled slightly and rubbed her eyes a bit to try and get rid of any tears.  She couldn’t help but begin to cry the second she stormed out of the Boarding house.  Klaus opened the door, about to shout at whoever had the nerve to show up at his home, but then he saw Vanessa standing there, tears staining her cheeks.  Without asking questions, he let her inside and ushered her to the living room.  Elijah walked downstairs to see the two sitting down.  He’d met Vanessa a handful of times, and every time she had been quite the delight.  Unlike her friends, she never tried to kill him or was even the slightest bit upset that he couldn’t live up to his promise of killing Niklaus.  She seemed to understand Elijah’s quest to see his family reunited again and even attempted to persuade her friends to see the situation her way.  Although she had been unsuccessful, Elijah appreciated her attempts.  Even after meeting Klaus, she still didn’t hold Elijah’s decision against him.  He was quite worried to see her sitting in their living room crying.  Thankfully, he knew it was highly unlikely his brother caused the tears.  His brother had been infatuated with Vanessa from the moment he spotted her.

“Vanessa, what are you doing here so late?”

She sniffled slightly as she continued to look down at her hands. 

“None of them trust me.  They didn’t even want me in the house anymore.”

“They’re all fools, love.”

Vanessa continued to sniffle but turned to face Klaus.

“I don’t want you to not trust me too.  Not like them all.  Especially not after today.”

Elijah watched his brother and Vanessa curiously.  He narrowed his eyes when he saw the bite mark healing on her neck.  Niklaus might not intend to hurt Vanessa, but his brother lacked proper etiquette at times.  He would speak to Niklaus alone about the bite. 

“I trust you, Vanessa.”

“But I lied.”

Klaus’ face tightened up.

“They made me go to the grill to distract you today.  I didn’t want to, but they said it was just to make sure you weren’t planning anything… I figured it wouldn’t harm anyone… I’m sorry.”

She began to cry again and Elijah could see the uncertainty in his brother’s face.  If Vanessa were any of Niklaus’ siblings, she would be in a coffin with a dagger in her chest.  But she was human.  It was quite clear to see how sorry she was about the entire situation.  Apparently, Klaus was in a forgiving mood.  He took Vanessa’s face in his hands. 

“What were they doing?”

“They wanted to make sure you weren’t lying about something, but they never said what,” Vanessa said as she sniffled.

“It’s alright…” Klaus halted for a moment, thinking carefully about what he would do next.  He looked into her eyes, compelling her.  “Never lie to me again.” 

“Okay,” Vanessa responded with a nod.

Klaus was about move away, but he couldn’t stand the idea of her friends making her feel so horrible about herself.

“Ignore what your friends think.  You are trustworthy.  You always stay true to yourself.  Never let what others believe sway you from what you want.”

Elijah watched in slight awe over his brother’s decision. 

“Now, stop crying.  I’ll take you upstairs.  You can stay here tonight.”

“Sleep well, Vanessa.”

For the first time that night, Vanessa looked up at Elijah. 

“Thank you.”

She took Klaus’ hand without him having to offer it, and followed him upstairs.  Klaus was thinking about letting her stay in Finn’s room, considering he wasn’t exactly needing it, but Vanessa must have sensed it and spoke up.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Klaus looked down at her, uncertain at first, but then he nodded.  Klaus led her to his room.  He gave her a shirt to wear and a moment alone to change.  When he came back into his room, Vanessa was curled up in his bed, almost asleep.  She looked up at Klaus almost pleadingly with her drowsy doe eyes.  Klaus got the message and sat in the bed beside her.  After a while, Vanessa shifted, leaning her head against Klaus’ chest and draping one leg over his.  Klaus couldn’t make himself be annoyed as he rested his eyes.  He was still on edge after learning she’d helped her friends and in doing so lied to him, but in telling the truth, she showed he could eventually trust her.  Although he could not trust her enough to sleep beside her, to be so defenseless, he was capable of resting his eyes for a while. 

In the middle of the night, Klaus’ eyes shot open as he heard whimpering.  He was confused for a moment before he looked down at Vanessa.  Her face was scrunched up and there was even a small tear sliding down her cheek.  He ran his thumb over her cheek, brushing away the tear.  He concentrated and intruded into her dream.

_Vanessa sat crying on the steps of her house.  She couldn’t bring herself to go back inside.  Her mother was in the kitchen, laying on the floor with her neck snapped.  Her father was in the hallway, his throat ripped apart.  She could feel her anger building up.  All she wanted was to make Katherine suffer as much as she was.  She looked down at the blood on her hands from her useless attempt to save her father, but then it was gone.  She was no longer on her steps, but instead she was sitting in a field.  Little butterflies were flying about, the sun was shining brightly over her, and a rainbow array of flowers surrounded her.  The sun cast a warm glow across the field, letting a warmth pour over her.  She looked around, confusion filling her, a slight frown spreading across her face._

_“What’s wrong, love?”_

_She looked up to see Klaus sitting down beside her.  No wonder everything had changed so quickly.  She was no longer alone in her head.  Vanessa knew vampires had the ability to go inside people’s minds.  Damon had done it when Rose was dying._

_“Oh.  No, nothing.  This is… beautiful.  Where are we?”_

_“Hmmm… I think this is a field near the village I grew up in.”_

_“It’s beautiful.”_

_“It is, isn’t it.  I’d often come here after an incident with Michael.  Rebekah or Elijah would find me many a time just sitting here alone.”_

_“You’re not alone now.”_

_Klaus glanced at her, unsure of how to respond.  Vanessa laid back, relishing in the feeling of the warmth and the grass beneath her._

_“Thank you for bringing me here.”_

_She heard Klaus hum in response as she closed her eyes._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Klaus talk after she wakes up.

Vanessa woke up, slightly startled by her environment until she remembered last night.  She could feel a slight annoyance and anger bubbling up.  She was rarely angry, although she could remember the last time vividly; it was when Katherine had killed her parents.  She typically attempted to rationalize everything, but she just couldn’t stand how they treated her yesterday.  They were supposed to be her friends, but how they treated her was anything but friendly.   Sitting up, Vanessa noticed Klaus was no longer in bed with her.  She blushed as she remembered her request not to be alone.  Vanessa got out of bed and went downstairs to find Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, and Elijah sitting around in the dining room.  She hesitated for a moment but Kol and Rebekah both spotted her and began to giggle and whisper to one another.

“Would you look at that.  Elijah, you didn’t tell me you had a girl over?” Kol said as he teased his brother.

“I fear you are mistaken if you think I did, brother.”

“Are you saying...” Rebekah started with wide eyes.

“Who the hell would sleep with you!” Kol exclaimed at looked at Klaus incredulously. 

Klaus ignored his siblings and looked over at Vanessa standing near the doorway.  He got up and walked over to her, leading her out of the room as Rebekah and Kol groaned in annoyance.

“I’d apologize for them, but then I’d be apologizing every day.”

Vanessa smiled and laughed lightly.  Klaus could hear his siblings bickering and gossiping from the kitchen.

“Thank you for letting me stay last night.”

Klaus nodded and noticed her hesitance to continue to speak.  A though popped into his head and he voiced it before he rationally thought it over.

“You can stay here.”

Vanessa looked at him in surprise.  She wanted to say yes, but she knew she needed to fix things with her friends.  Or at least she needed to yell at them for yesterday. 

“Thank you.  But, I need to go back, at least just to set them straight.  But I’ll keep that in mind.”

Klaus nodded and kept his expression neutral.  Elijah walked into the room.

“I’ll drive you there, Vanessa.  I’m on my way to meet the Salvatore brothers anyways.”

“Oh.  Thank you, Elijah.  Thank you again, Klaus.”

“Nik.”

“Huh?”

“You can call me Nik.”

Vanessa bit her lip and smiled.

“Thank you, Nik.  Bye.”

Elijah walked out the front door and just as Vanessa was about to as well, Klaus sped over, blocking her way.

“I think you forgot something.”

“And what would that be?” Vanessa asked with a slight smirk that mirrored Klaus’.

Without answering, Klaus leaned down and kissed her gently.  She kissed him back, deepening the kiss until they heard Elijah clear his throat.  They reluctantly pulled away from one another.  Klaus tucked a loose strand of hair behind Vanessa’s ear, ignoring Elijah’s slight impatience. 

“You better go.  I’ll see you tonight.”

“Okay.”

Vanessa bit her lip again and tried to contain her smile as she jogged down the steps to Elijah’s car and waved at Klaus.

\----------

Vanessa and Elijah walked into the Boarding house.  Damon, Elena, and Stefan were sitting around.  They all looked up when they heard someone entering. 

“Oh, would you look at that.  Not only has she graced us with her presence, but now Vanessa is bringing Originals in with her as well.”

Elena got up and shushed Damon.

“Vanessa, I’m so sorry about how we overreacted yesterday.  We were the one to ask you to go over there.”

Elena looked like she was about to pull Vanessa into a hug, and Vanessa was close to accepting it as an apology, but then she caught the look Stefan and Damon were giving one another.

“I’m sorry, but that isn’t a good enough apology, Elena.  After everything I’ve done for you guys, how could you think I’d suddenly turn on you?  Or that you wouldn’t be able to trust me?”

“We were wrong.  We can trust you.”

Elena looked to Stefan for help.  He sighed before standing up.

“We’re sorry, Vanessa.”

All eyes fell on Damon.

“I for one am not sorry.  For all we know, you ran straight back to the big bad hybrid last night.”

Vanessa couldn’t help but feel her blood boil.

“You know what, go to hell, Damon.”

“Vanessa!”

“I’ll see you later Elena.  Stefan.”

Vanessa walked out of the Boarding House, slamming the door along the way.  Elijah looked at them, a slight smirk across his face.  He was quite proud of the way Vanessa held her own ground against them all.  Part of him worried if this might be his brother’s compulsion, but it was for the best. 

“Now, why did you ask me to come?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa gets quite the surprise.

Over the past week, Bonnie had taken Vanessa in.  Never once did she question where she had gone the first night, nor did she ask any questions the minute Vanessa showed up at her door step.  Elijah had driven her to Bonnie’s house after she stormed out of the Boarding house.  She only cared about making sure her friend was okay.  Vanessa told Bonnie everything that happened between her and Klaus.  Bonnie didn’t approve, but she also knew it would be best to try to support her friend.  She even helped Vanessa get ready for her date with Klaus, but Klaus had been forced to leave town at the last minute.  He promised to return soon, but he said he had to take care of something important.  He hadn’t been able to tell her in person, but he’d left a note for Vanessa outside Bonnie’s house and a small box that contained a gold bracelet with tiny diamond charms, a wolf, an “M” and a “V”.  Bonnie squealed and giggled the second Vanessa opened the box, which was something she was insanely appreciative for.  But that was at the start of the week, and now Vanessa couldn’t help but play with her bracelet and wish Klaus would return.  Vanessa was leaning against her locker thinking about Klaus as Bonnie ran up to her.

“I know you have absolutely no reason to help, but we could all really use help with this.” 

Bonnie was frantic and her breathing was heavy.  From the look of worry etched across Bonnie’s face, Vanessa couldn’t help the response that blurted out of her mouth.  After all, Bonnie had been there for Vanessa for the past week.  If she needed Vanessa’s help, then she would get it.

“Of course, I’ll help.”

\----------

Because of those four words, Vanessa now found herself barricaded at the grill.  Some crazy witches that were pissed off with something Damon or Stefan once did had found them here and decided today they wanted revenge.  One of the witches started a fire and then began to chant.  Vanessa peeked over the bar and saw that Bonnie was barely hanging on and Stefan was laying on the floor, shaking in agony.  Vanessa felt something flip in her and she ran towards the witch, pushing them back.  He stumbled but then began to chant, now focused on Vanessa.  As she started to feel a pain spread through her, she broke a piece of a chair and rammed it like a stake through the witch.  The chanting stopped and Stefan carefully stand up with the help of Bonnie.  They looked over at Vanessa to make sure she was alright, and she was, but then a pain ripped through her. 

“Aaaaggghhh!”

She dropped onto the ground, her hands attempting to hold her up.  She growled roughly at the ground before throwing her head back.  Bonnie and Stefan were completely startled by what they saw.  What made matters worse was that Damon, Elena, Caroline, and Tyler all chose that moment to come hurrying into the grill.  They all halted in shock as they saw Vanessa’s eyes glow yellow, sharp teeth poke out from her mouth, and tears stream down her face.  Most of them backed away aside from Tyler and Bonnie. 

“Oh my God, Vanessa.”

“Are you okay?”

Tyler bent down and pulled her close, trying to comfort her as the pain of triggering the curse erupted inside her.  Bonnie knelt, worried for her friend.  But the rest of the group looked on in a mixture of shock and repulse.

“I was right all along.  How the hell can we trust her now?”

“Damon!”

Damon shook his head and walked out.

“I’m sorry Bonnie, but this is too much,” Elena said with a grimace.

She walked out, followed quickly by Stefan.  Caroline gave Tyler a worried look.

“I went through it with you already, Tyler.  I’ll try to talk to them, but I can’t promise anything.”

As Caroline left, Tyler and Bonnie turned their attention back to Vanessa.

“It’s alright.  You won’t go through this alone,” Tyler said to her confidently.

\----------

Vanessa spent all day with Tyler preparing for the full moon.  Apparently, luck was not on her side considering the day after she triggered the curse was the night of the full moon.  Tyler was a hybrid so he could control it, but Vanessa couldn’t.  Tyler was currently chaining her up in the Lockwood cellar.  Vanessa tugged at the chains slightly.

“Are you sure this will hold me?”

“It worked fine for me, so I can’t imagine why it wouldn’t work for you,” Tyler said with a shrug.

Vanessa nodded nervously.

“It’ll be fine.  I promise.”

“If you say so.”

Vanessa blinked away tears.  She had a bad feeling about this.

\----------

Tyler and Damon looked at the broken chains.

“How the hell did she get out of this?”

“I don’t know, man.  This should have held her!”

Damon looked at Tyler incredulously. 

“Find her!” Damon shouted in annoyance.

He flung the chains down to the ground with a thud.  Now he had to go hunt down a werewolf and hope he didn’t get bitten in the process.

\----------

Klaus heard howling throughout the night.  It was only when it was finally dawn did he venture outside, wandering through the woods, trying to find the source.  It couldn’t be one of his hybrids since those left could control the curse.  Last he checked, there weren’t any werewolves left in Mystic Falls.  He was quite surprised to see the only human he cared for in this entire town, laying in the dirt curled into herself and naked.  She was covered in blood and bruises that seemed to be healing quite slowly.  A large birthmark in a similar shape to a sun, graced the skin on her hip.  Klaus couldn’t remember why that was important, but he would bring it up with Elijah.  He lifted her up bridal style and carried her back to his home.  On the way, he took a different route but halted when he smelled blood.  Lots of it.  He walked slowly to a campsite where, from what he could see, there were at least four dead campers.  Their bodies were ripped apart.  It was quite the gruesome scene.  Amidst the carnage, Klaus suddenly remembered why the sun birthmark had made him weary.  Solis wolves.  They were a rare pack; one he and Elijah had read about when they were making up the Moon and the Sun curse.  They were known for their bloodlust, speed, and strength, one that could rival the average vampire.  It was the bloodlust that had stood out the most to him and Elijah though.  Like most werewolves, it wasn’t limited to when the person was a werewolf, but also their human form.  What made them more dangerous though, was how Solis wolves had the capability to kill in both forms.  Klaus pushed the thought away for now.  He continued walking, glancing down at the peaceful expression that graced Vanessa’s face once he picked her up. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa wakes up the morning after the full moon.

 “I’m to assume you didn’t know what you are, little wolf?”

Vanessa opened her eyes slowly, giving them time to adjust to the light streaming through the window.  She slowly looked around, feeling tender with every movement.  Her eyes widened slightly when she saw Klaus.  Vanessa looked up at him from where she was laying on what she assumed was his bed.  She was wrapped in a blanket that smelled heavily of Klaus. 

“No.”

Her voice sounded far smaller than she’d hoped it would sound.  Klaus nodded, more to himself than her.  He tossed her a shirt and underwear. 

“I’ll try to find you something more suitable.”

“Thank you.”

Klaus left the room, to give Vanessa some privacy.  If Vanessa where to say she never thought in a million years she would be waking up naked in Klaus’ bed, then she would be lying.  She just figured she’d at least remember it.  She put on the underwear and then the white dress shirt that fell mid-thigh.  She went to walk out of the room, but cringed at the pain that shot through her leg.  Klaus heard her groan and sped over to where she was now leaning on the banister. 

“What’s wrong?”

Klaus looked her up and down, trying to find the injury. 

“I’m not sure.  My leg…”

Before she could finish, Klaus wrapped his arms around her, holding her bridal style as he sped downstairs to the living room and placed her down on the sofa.  He sat with her leg in his lap and inspected it. 

“I suspect you’ve broken it during your turn.  It seems to be healing for the most part.  I can’t imagine why it hasn’t already done so.”

Klaus seemed to ponder an idea before turning to her.  He shifted her quickly before she could say anything so that he was now sitting with her head leaning against his chest.

“What?  What are you doing?”

Klaus bit into his wrist and held it out towards her lips. 

“I know your friends disdain me, but you’ll heal better.”

Vanessa didn’t hesitate as she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his wrist.  He already knew she didn’t share her friends’ disdain towards him.  The only thing that made her hesitate was the thought of drinking blood, but once she began to drink, she continued, barely able to stop.  It slid down her throat, soothing and warm.  Klaus moaned at the feeling, but then noticed Vanessa was not stopping.  It was clear from the moment he saw her with blood smeared across her body in the forest that she had bloodlust, but now it was confirmed.  He allowed her to carry on, one hand brushing strands of hair that had fallen into her face.  After what seemed like a long time, Vanessa reluctantly pulled away.  Klaus turned her face towards him and wiped away the blood that smudged on her lip with his thumb.  He licked away the blood. 

“Better?”

“Yeah.  Thank you.”

Vanesa blushed deeply.  She was about to say something else when she heard the front door open and Elijah walked into the room.

“Niklaus, have you seen our sister?  Oh, hello Vanessa.  I did not know you two…”

“Oh… we’re not…”

Vanessa stuttered and rose from her position laying on the couch, only to remember how underdressed she was.  After a second of worrying though, she began to care less about how she was or was not dressed.  Elijah was a thousand years old.  He’s probably seen worse, she thought to herself as she relaxed against Klaus again.  Klaus was having nowhere near the internal struggle Vanessa went through.  He merely relaxed with his legs crossed and one arm wrapped around Vanessa, holding her close to him.  His hand dangled off her shoulder, quite close to her breast.

“Rebekah?  Hmm… No, I would say I haven’t.  Maybe she’s off with that human boy again.”

Elijah nodded with his eyes narrowed slightly.

“Fine.  It’s nice to see you again, Vanessa.”

They watched Elijah leave. 

“What do you plan to do next month, love?  Those chains won’t keep you.”

“How do you know about the chains?”

“You had the marks on your wrists and ankles when I found you.”

Vanessa blushed before looking over at Klaus in worry. 

“I have no idea.  God, I don’t even know what I did last night.”

“You remember nothing?”

Klaus tilted his head as his hand absently brushed against her collar bone, leaving goosebumps on her skin.

“Nope.  But I can just sense I did something that’s probably terrible.  I can just feel it.”

Klaus looked away slightly.  The second he broke eye contact with her, Vanessa knew she had to be right.

“Just tell me.”

“I found campers in the woods on my way back from finding you.”

“How many?”

“About four.”

Vanessa nodded.  She was taking it quite better than he thought she would.  They were quiet for a moment.

“Can you help me?”

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

“With the next full moon, love?”

“Yes.”

“Of course, I will.”

Vanessa couldn’t help but feel grateful and spun in her seat to hug Klaus.  He paused for a moment before hugging her back, one hand rested on her lower back and the other wrapped around her the back of her neck.  As she pulled back, Vanessa moved to place a kiss on Klaus’ lips.  He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer if it was even possible.  Vanessa wished she could just stay there with Klaus, and completely forget about triggering the curse.

\----------

Klaus strolled back into the room with a handful of clothes. 

“I managed to find something that I think might fit you, love.”

He dropped a pair of jean shorts into her lap. 

“You’ll have to stay in the shirt, love.”

After turning around to give her privacy, although they were both aware he’d seen it all when he found her in the woods, Vanessa quickly got dressed.  She stood there quietly as Klaus looked her up and down.

“So, what now?  I… I don’t know how to deal with this.”

Vanessa wanted to be strong about this, but she just couldn’t help feeling slightly broken.  Most of her friends wanted nothing to do with her, and now she had to deal with this curse.  It would have begun to feel like her life was ending had it not been for Klaus.  Sure, she wasn’t entirely sure what their relationship was yet, but it was better than nothing.  Klaus made his way over to her, carefully taking her face into his hands.

“I will help you little wolf.  You are not alone in this.”

He paused for a moment, considering whether he should breach the topic he’d been thinking of since finding out she was a wolf.

“This doesn’t have to be a curse.  Say the word, I can make you into a hybrid.”

Vanessa paled slightly at the suggestion.  The idea didn’t completely deter her, but she hadn’t exactly been expecting the topic to come up so soon.  The only part that left her uncertain was the thought of dying.

“I don’t know…” she muttered softly.

Klaus nodded, realizing he might have offered too soon.

‘There’s no rush.  Just know, it’s always an option if you want it to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Comments are always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa finds out what happened during the last full moon.

Vanessa spent almost three weeks at Klaus’ home.  His siblings seemed to enjoy her presence.  Kol unabashedly flirted with her until Klaus threatened to dagger him and keep him in a coffin for the next century.  Vanessa and Rebekah would get ready for school together and spend their lunch together.  Elijah was kind to her, continuously trying to make sure she was alright considering her situation.  And Klaus, well, he was himself, but kinder at times.  While he drew, Vanessa would sit by watching him.  He had gotten his hybrids to plant flowers, making the yard look quite similar to the garden he brought her to in her dreams.  They walked together in the afternoons if he was home.  It was during one of these walks Vanessa found herself slowly falling for Klaus.

_They made their way slowly through the garden as the sun began to set.  After a while, Vanessa sat down in the grass, staring at the soft pink camellias.  She couldn’t help but put her elbow down in the grass, leaning her cheek in her palm.  She didn’t even notice the tears pooling in her eyes and streaming down her cheeks._

_“What is wrong, little wolf?”_

_Vanessa turned her face, looking up at Klaus as he crouched down.  Her eyes betrayed her, showing just how lost in emotions she had become._

_“My mother planted camellias in our garden.  She would pick some to put in a vase in my bedroom.  When…” she paused, and took a deep breath.  “When I was young, I would pick them and make little crowns because I loved the smell.  She wanted it to be the first thing I smelled every morning.”_

_Klaus reached out, brushing her tears away with his thumb.  He sat beside her, plucking flowers.  Vanessa’s eyes continued to water, blurring her vision.  She rubbed her eyes furiously, halting when she felt something being placed upon her head.  She reached up, gently feeling soft petals._

_“You look ethereal, love.”_

_Vanessa blushed, momentarily forgetting the pain the flowers had dredged up._

_“Thank you, Nik.”_

_He looked away, standing up and holding a hand out for her to take._

The next morning, Vanessa woke up in Klaus’ bed to the smell of camellias.  Klaus left a vase filled to the brim with flowers and a small piece of paper with a sketch of her sleeping and a note: “ _Your parents are always with you, little wolf.  You are not alone.”_   Sleeping in Klaus’ bed had become a daily occurrence.  Her sleep was plagued with nightmares.  Vanessa didn’t know what she would do if it weren’t for Klaus’ calming presence and his intervention in her nightmares.  He filled her unconscious mind with more walks through gardens and other beautiful places, or he would enter her mind, and just stop whatever horror story was trying to be played out.  Aside from the Mikaelsons, only Bonnie and Tyler were speaking to Vanessa.  Caroline was never quite sure what to say and was forced to play mediator between the two sides.  Elena was all but being brainwashed by Stefan’s weariness and Damon’s utter hatred of werewolves.  He would never trust her again, or at least that’s what he said.  When it was a day before the next full moon, Elena broke.  Part of her sided with the Salvatore brothers, but deep down, Vanessa was still her best friend, the girl she grew up with.  She waited by Vanessa’ locker and straightened once Vanessa walked down the hall.  Vanessa couldn’t help but narrow her eyes as she spotted Elena.  Klaus’ words to her rang through her head.

\----------

_Klaus was determined to teach Vanessa to fight if she wasn’t ready to become a hybrid yet.  He hadn’t mentioned the topic again, rather bringing up the idea of training her.  Without hesitation, Vanessa agreed whole heartedly with the plan.  As they sparred last week, Klaus found himself getting frustrated.  He easily pinned Vanessa against his body, holding her throat with one hand and pressing another against where her heart was._

_“You won’t stand a chance if you’re not here.  You have to focus,” Klaus growled._

_“I’m sorry,” Vanessa said as her voice broke slightly._

_Lately, Klaus did not need her to speak for him to know what she was thinking.  He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he decided to chalk it up to how much he had been intruding into her mind.  He spun her around, pinning Vanessa to a nearby tree.  He lowered his face towards her so he could look her in the eyes as he spoke._

_“Stop letting Elena and those idiotic Salvatore brothers distract you.  You do not need them.  Is that clear?”_

_Vanessa nodded her head quickly, her eyes widening slightly as she noticed Klaus glance down at her lips before pulling away._

_“We’re going again.  And this time, do not let me catch you thinking so hard, love.”_

_\----------_

Vanessa reluctantly made her way to her locker, ignoring Elena as she opened it. 

“Um, how have you been, Vanessa?”

Vanessa crossed her arms defensively. 

“How do you think I’ve been, Elena?”

“Vanessa…”

“What do you want, Elena?” Vanessa said, cutting Elena off.

“I wanted to know if you’re okay.  I mean, I have no clue where you’re staying…”

“Please Elena, it’s been almost a month.  If you truly cared, you would have asked sooner and the fact you’re even asking now just means Damon probably wanted to know for some twisted reason.  Regardless, I’m fine, no thanks to you.  I’ve been staying with Nik.”

“Nik?” Elena said stupefied before realizing Vanessa meant Klaus.

“Next time, when you want to do some spying for your boyfriends, just ask outright because I don’t have time for these games.  Stop pretending you care.”

Vanessa slammed her locker door closed and walked off without a single glance back at Elena.  As she was heading to lunch, Tyler caught up with her.

“Hey, do you need help Friday night?  I know Damon and Stefan aren’t exactly your biggest fans right now, but I know they’d be willing to help.  Especially after last…”

Tyler caught himself at the end, realizing only him, Stefan, and Damon knew what happened during the last full moon.  It was part of why the two Salvatore’s didn’t trust her.  They hadn’t told Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie since they didn’t want them to worry too much and they wanted to protect them from the truth about their best friend.  Vanessa kept her expression neutral, feigning curiosity.

“What do you mean?  What happened last time?”

“Do you remember anything?”

“Tyler, stop screwing with me.  Tell me what happened?”

Tyler scratched the back of his head.  Telling her would probably anger her or something.  There was no true way of knowing.

“Oh, not much, but you broke out of your chains.  But it’s fine.  You were never out of our sight.”

Vanessa frowned at her friend’s lie.

“I expected better from you Tyler.  But I guess you’re no better than Elena.  You’re just another puppet.”

By the last sentence, Vanessa was growling at Tyler.  Her eyes narrowed as Tyler paled.

“Vanessa…”

Vanessa held up her hand.

“Don’t bother, you’ll only make this worse.  I need to go.”

Vanessa hurried off, disgusted by Tyler and Elena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! More to come soon!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa deals with the news of what happened during the last full moon and Klaus comes up with a plan for the upcoming full moon.

Vanessa sat on a bench, picking paint off her nails.  She stared blankly at the sidewalk.  She could feel her face flush lightly in a mixture of annoyance, upset, and anger.  She didn’t even realize tears had pricked the corners of her eyes.  Elijah sat beside her.

 “Niklaus has been looking for you.  Tyler said you left school upset.”

Vanessa scoffed.

 “May I ask what happened?”

“All of my friends are liars now.  Elena pretends to care to gather information and Tyler only says what he thinks Damon and Stefan want me to know.  Only it’s too late for him since I already know, have since the night of the full moon.”

Elijah hesitated. 

“I’m sure they wanted to help you.”

Vanessa shook her head.

“They want to do what will help them.  It’s almost pathetic.”

Elijah didn’t respond as he heard Vanessa’s bitter tone.  He could tell Niklaus’ personality was getting to her.  He hummed to himself softly.

“You know that my family will always be here for you, correct?”

He studied Vanessa’s profile.  She was still quite young, only eighteen years old, and yet she’d already been through so much.  While he believed Niklaus’ intentions were pure, Elijah feared Vanessa’s involvement with his brother, as well as the entire family would only bring more pain into her life.  And yet, part of him still desired for them to continue down the path they were headed.  She brought something out in Niklaus that he’d hadn’t seen in centuries, in fact he hadn’t seen since he was human. 

“Would you like me to call Niklaus?”

Vanessa shook her head.

“It’s alright.  I’ll find him.  I can’t just brood here all day.”

She stood from the bench.  Elijah watched her walk away, head held high, trying not to slump her shoulders.  Elijah was truly beginning to admire Vanessa, for more than how she was bringing out a kinder side of his brother.  Regardless of what she faced, Vanessa continued on.  Elijah couldn’t help but wonder how much was her, and how much was Niklaus’ compulsion.  As he watched her disappear in his line of sight, he began to seriously wonder if she even remembered being compelled, or if Niklaus had forced her to forget that too.

\----------

After taking her time walking back to the house, Vanessa’s head was clearer, although she was still upset about what had happened.  As she opened the door, Klaus sped over, meeting her there.  Vanessa spoke up before Klaus could.

“Would you like me to maim anyone?”

Vanessa shook her head slightly, but let out a slight huff of laughter. 

“No.  At least not yet, but thank you.”

Klaus nodded.  They stood there for a moment in silence.

‘Come.  I want to show you something.”

Klaus led Vanessa upstairs, to a room filled with painting and drawings.  One painting looked like it was still drying on an easel.  It was a painting of her.  She was partially curled up, naked and slightly wounded.  This had to have been what she looked like the morning after she turned.  But rather than looking as horrible and monstrous as she imagined, she looked beautiful, almost angelic. 

“I don’t understand how you could draw something like this,” Vanessa said.

For a moment, Klaus mistook her statement for disgust or anger.

“Love…”

“It’s absolutely stunning.”

Klaus’ shoulders relaxed as he let out a breath.

“This isn’t… It can’t be me.  After what I did… I’m a monster.”

Klaus made his way towards her, gripping Vanessa’s shoulders and tilting her chin up.

“I think I know a thing or two about monsters, love.  The truth is, we are all monsters to some extent.  You are strong and powerful.  But being all three does not mean you are bad, so do not punish yourself for who you are.  Who we all are.”

Vanessa looked at Nik, amazed by how he spoke.  Without any hesitation, she all but threw herself at Nik.  Her arms wrapped around his neck and she pressed her lips against Nik’s.  He was startled for a second before he reacted, pushing her against the closest wall.  Vanessa jumped up, wrapping her legs around Nik’s waist.  He began to kiss down her neck, mummering when he reached the base of her neck.

“You should know, everything is heightened before the full moon.  Senses, emotions, and what not.”

Klaus’ voice was suggestive as Vanessa felt his teeth extend, nipping her neck slightly.  Goosebumps rose across her skin, and an desire for Nik to bite her build up, overcoming everything else.  Her feelings from earlier today were completely forgotten.  She moaned lowly, causing Klaus to smirk.

“Is that what turns you on, love?  You’ll have to ask for what you want.”

Klaus’ hands moved down her curves, landing at the backs of her thighs.

“Bite me.”

“With pleasure,” Klaus said as his eyes turned yellow and black veins appeared beneath his eyes.

\----------

Klaus woke up on his bed and turned to see Vanessa sprawled out and fast asleep.  Seeing her there so defenseless and peaceful made him remember he needed to get her to agree with his plan for the full moon.  He’d been thinking about the situation for quite some time now.  Aside from turning her into a hybrid with the last bits of blood he’d collected from the doppelgänger, he’d begun to think allowing her to turn in the woods and staying with her the entire night might work.  Klaus’ hand dropped down from behind his head to play with Vanessa’ hair, one finger twirling a strand around in circles.  After a while, Klaus’ movements woke up Vanessa. 

“What are you up to?”

“None of your business, love,” he said with a smirk.

Vanessa climbed on top of Klaus, planting her legs on either side of his waist.  She leaned down, kissing a trail up his chest until she reached Klaus’ lips. 

“You better not be inciting something you’re not planning to finish,” Klaus growled.

His hand was still tangled in her hair and he wrapped it around his palm before tugging her head back sharply.  Vanessa let out a small gasp as Klaus smirked.  She growled lowly.

“Oh, I can promise you, I am certainly going to finish,” Vanessa said with a wink.

\----------

Two hours later, Klaus and Vanessa finally left his bed, making their way downstairs to get something to eat.  Amid Vanessa’s seduction, Klaus had forgotten to bring up the full moon.  Rebekah and Kol were in the kitchen.  Both were drinking blood from crystal glasses. 

“Oh, so you two finally decided to leave his room?” Rebekah quipped.

Kol laughed as Klaus growled at their sister.

“Now Rebekah, don’t taunt Nik.  He’s already got to deal with a nut job if she’s willing to sleep with him without compulsion.”

Rebekah broke out into laughter.  Klaus was about to say something as he scowled at Kol, but Vanessa cut in first.

“Don’t be bitter Kol, just because you have to compel women just to get them to even be near you.”

Kol glared at Vanessa, but Rebekah and Klaus broke out in laughter.

“Enough bickering,” Elijah said as he walked into the room, already dressed in a suit.  “Have you spoken about tonight yet, Niklaus?”

At the mention of tonight, Vanessa’s eyes widened.

“You came up with a plan?” she asked Klaus hopefully.

Klaus glanced at his siblings before leading her outside to the backyard.  He closed the door after she walked past him.

“I do have a plan, but only if you agree with it,” Klaus said before pausing.  “You’ll turn in the woods, and I’ll watch over you.”

\----------

“They’re going to do what?!” Damon said in disbelief.

Tyler managed to hear about Klaus’ plan for helping Vanessa through her next transformation and after quite a bit of badgering from Caroline and Elena, he’d ended up spilling everything he’d heard from another hybrid. 

“Well, it might work.  There’s a lot of wolves that do that during the full moon.  A lot of them even see it as more natural.”

Tyler tried to reassure them after he began to feel guilty for sharing the information.

“Natural?” Damon scoffed.  “More like disastrous.”

“I have to agree with Damon on this one,” Stefan added.  “It might not affect you much, but having a werewolf lose could kill the rest of us, particularly Caroline, Damon, and I.”

“So, what are you going to do?  Find her before the full moon and chain her up?  Klaus won’t let you.”

“We’ll just have to come up with something then, won’t we,” Damon said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is confronted by Damon and Elena on the day of the full moon.

Stefan walked into the grill, trying to make sure he didn’t seem nervous.  If this plant went as awful as he feared it might go, Klaus would kill him, Damon, and Elena.  Hell, he might kill Stefan even if the plan went well.  Neither situation sounded too promising to Stefan.  Klaus was sitting at the bar alone.  Klaus sensed someone walk up to him and figured it was probably a Salvatore.  Only they were stupid enough to bother him.  Considering Damon was currently on his kill on sight list, it was more likely to be Stefan.

“What can I do for you Stefan?”

Stefan gulped and sat down.  He just needed to distract Klaus for half an hour.  For Damon and Elena’s sakes, he hoped he could do this.

\----------

Damon and Elena definitely lucked out when they went to find Vanessa at Klaus’ home and thankfully none of his siblings were there.  Elena couldn’t help it as her eyes widened at seeing Vanessa with her hair pulled into a messy bun with shorts and one of Klaus’ shirts knotted at her belly button.  Vanessa narrowed her eyes as she opened the door. 

“Nothing you’ll say will make me forgive you, Damon.  The same goes for you, Elena.”

“Please, we just came to apologize.  Can we come in?”

“No.”

Vanessa paused when she saw Elena’s face fall.  No matter what, they were still friends.  Elena might deserve another chance.

“I’ll come outside.”

She walked out of the house, shutting the door behind her.  She leaned against the doorframe, crossing her arms across her chest.

“So?”

Elena stepped forward.

“I’m, no _we’re_ , really sorry.  We should have never acted so horribly to you.  We were the ones that asked you to talk to Klaus in the first place…”

Elena paused, glancing at Damon.

“I shouldn’t have been such as asshole.  If we can trust Tyler, we can trust you too.”

Vanessa studied Damon, trying to see if he was telling the truth.  She placed a hand on her hip.

“And how did you come to this conclusion?”

Damon sighed.

“C’mon Vanessa.  You know I’m a bit rash sometimes.”

Elena scoffed lightly at that.

“Well, that was a crappy apology, but I’ll take it.”

“Good.  So, we’ll help you tonight, then.  You know, lock you up in the old Lockwood cellar.”

Vanessa shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“No thanks.  I’ve got that covered.”

It was Damon’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Really?  Last I checked, running around as a wolf with the big bad hybrid himself isn’t safe for anyone.”

“I should have known your apology was just a ploy.  What, was this just a game for you?  Where’s Stefan, distracting Klaus?”

Elena paled at the insinuation that happened to be true and Vanessa took a step back.

“Vanessa…”

“I was going to accept your apology Elena, but this is low.  Actually you know what, it’s not coming from you.  If Damon thinks it’s a good idea, then why not, right?  You should try thinking for yourself Elena.  Until you do, don’t bother coming near me.  You should _both_ leave _now_.”

“Or what?”

Vanessa snarled.

“Growl all you want pup, but this is a no can do,” Damon said with a sneer.

 “Damon,” Elena warned, but Damon ignored her, flashing towards Vanessa, gripping her arm.

“You’re coming with us.”

Due to the full moon, Vanessa was significantly stronger.  She pulled her arm away, roughly shoving Damon.  Damon flashed back towards her, attempting to force Vanessa to come with them.  Vanessa managed to maneuver away from Damon until he caught her arm, pulling it behind her back with a thundering snap.  Vanessa growled as the pain triggered her transformation early.  She threw Damon into the side of the house.  She ran at him, her teeth coming close to Damon’s arm, but he pushed her away, shoving a stake he’d been carrying into her side. 

“Damon!” Elena shouted in astonishment.

She rushed to Damon’s side before spinning around towards where Vanessa had fallen, only to see a bloody stake.  Elena looked around frantically.  This had gone worse than Elena thought it would.

\----------

From the moment Klaus saw Stefan waltz into the grill, he knew it was a trick, but he figured he could play along for a while.  After half an hour, Klaus had enough of Stefan’s stalling. 

“I think I ‘ought to go.  I’m a busy person, Stefan,” Klaus sad as he stood up to leave.

Stefan stupidly followed him out, thinking he might be able to stall him a little longer.  He walked towards where Klaus had gone, getting pulled into the alley.  Klaus held him against the wall by his throat, hard enough for the bricks to imprint into Stefan’s back and crack his skull open slightly.

“Now Stefan, what are you and your idiotic brother up to?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Stefan choke out.

“Tell me,” Klaus compelled him

“Damon and Elena are speaking to Vanessa.”

Klaus growled and snapped Stefan’s neck.  He had less than an hour to find her before the sun set.  Klaus looked at the house to see if Vanessa was there, but he didn’t find her.  He only saw remnants of blood in front of the house.  He bent down, picking up a bloody stake.  He held it so tightly, it snapped in his grip.  He decided to try the Boarding House.  He slammed the door open, alerting Damon and Elena to his entrance.

“Where is she?  I will not hesitate to burn down this entire house if I am forced to do so.”

“She’s not here,” Elena said angrily, directing her frustration at Klaus.

“Well, tell me where the hell she is, or Damon might not live through the night,” Klaus said as he flashed towards Damon and plunged his hand into Damon’s chest, gripping his heart.

“She ran off!” Elena said frantically.

“Why?” Klaus growled. 

Elena gulped nervously.

“Or maybe I should go find her and see if she’d like to make a snack of this pathetic excuse of…”

“Damon stabbed her,” Elena spit out, interrupting Klaus’ threat.

Klaus’ eyes turned yellow as he pulled out his hand and snapped Damon’s neck, letting his body fall to the floor before he sped out of the house in search for Vanessa. 

\----------

Klaus didn’t want to admit it, but he was beginning to worry as the sun began setting.  He halted when he heard a strangled howl before speeding quickly to where the sound was coming from.  He spotted Vanessa crumpled on the ground, twitching in pain.  As the last bone broke, she let out a howl, now fully transformed into a wolf.  watched in awe.  She was a deep brown color and probably about the size of a larger dog, but what drew his attention was her still unhealed wound.  That wasn’t good.  He made to move closer but Vanessa turned towards him, going into a defensive stance and growled. 

“Vanessa…” Klaus began to speak, only to get cut off by harsher growling.

In his frustration, Klaus growled at Vanessa, his eyes turning amber.  She whimpered softly before submissively walking towards him.  Klaus knelt, maintaining eyes contact with her.  She tilted her head before laying down in front of him, her head leaning on her front paws.  Klaus sighed.

“What am I going to do with you, little wolf?” Klaus said aloud although it was more towards himself than the wolf in front of him. 

Vanessa watched Klaus stand up, her head tilting slightly.  As he began to walk away, she stood and followed him.  After a while, he stopped walking, looking between where he knew there was a clearing and the house.  He’d planned on staying in the forest with her all night, but this behavior was unexpected, bordering on domestic.  Vanessa reacted like a wolf in a pack would respond to their alpha.  She was letting him lead, watching to see how she should act.  He eventually made up his mind and led her to the house.  He walked up the steps of the back porch, Vanessa trailing behind him slightly.  He held open the door as she walked in hesitantly.  He hoped his siblings were not here.  When he sat down in the living room, Vanessa walked towards the fire place and walked in a circle before curling up in a ball and laying on the floor.  Klaus shook his head as her eyes shut.  This was the wolf that had killed an entire campsite, now asleep in a house.  Maybe it had something to do with being a Solis wolf.  He’d have to dig into that before he attempted anything.

\----------

Kol paused in the doorway to the living room, wondering if he was possibly still asleep.  It was six in the morning.  Klaus was asleep on the couch, which wasn’t odd.  What did freak him out was the wolf asleep by the fireplace.  He quickly spun around, going back upstairs. 

“Elijah!”

He heard a sigh before Elijah’s door opened.

“What have you done now?”

“Why do you always assume that it’s me?  I wanted to just tell you about the wolf in the house.”

“There’s a wolf in the house?” Rebekah asked as she poked her head out of her bedroom.

Elijah looked at them in confusion before going downstairs with his siblings following behind him.

“Niklaus.”

Klaus yawned and stretched from his position on the couch.

“What’s wrong now, Elijah?”

“Why is there a wolf in the house?”

“Vanessa,” Klaus said with his eyes trained on her.

“I thought you were planning to stay in the woods.”

“Well, it turns out she’s quite domesticated,” Klaus joked.

Elijah rolled his eyes, about to question further when Rebekah cut in.

“Why is she still a wolf?”

“The moon is still up,” Klaus responded with a sigh as his siblings all sat down. 

“How can she be inside?  She’s even asleep.”

“Well, that’s something I needed to talk to you about,” Klaus said, directing it only to Elijah.  “Alone.”

Rebekah and Kol sighed and disappeared back upstairs.

“What is this about?  What happened?”

“She was practically a wolf when I found her.  She went to attack, I growled at her, and all of a sudden it’s like she’s an omega following her alpha.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“She followed me too easily, Elijah.  Have you ever heard anything about how Solis wolves act in a pack?”

Elijah sat there silently, contemplating if he had heard anything.  As he thought, he watched Vanessa in her wolf form.

“I have heard they are very loyal to their pack.  Perhaps she considers you her pack?  It’s not impossible considering your relationship with her.  Besides, aside from the boy you turned, you are the only wolf she knows.”

Klaus nodded slowly as he looked at Vanessa stirring.  She yawned and stretched before standing up.  She slowly turned to look at Klaus and Elijah before growling lowly at Elijah.

“Seems she doesn’t like you.”

“Klaus,” Elijah warned.

Klaus ignored his brother, gesturing for Vanessa to come to him.  Vanessa crossed the living room and leaned her head on his knee. 

“Seems the sun should be rising any minute, love.”

Vanessa raised a paw, placing it in Klaus’ hand.  Before he could react, Vanessa had climbed onto the couch and onto Klaus’ lap.  Klaus looked down at her in surprise before running his hand over her fur.  A low whimper vibrated across her body, making Klaus and Elijah raise their eyebrows.  After a while, Elijah looked out the window.

“We seem to have a problem, Niklaus.”

“What?” Klaus began to question Elijah until he saw the sun had risen.

Klaus looked down at the wolf still laying comfortably in his lap.

“Something is wrong.  Why hasn’t she turned back?”

“I don’t know.  Did anything happen to her?”

“That dumb Salvatore stabbed her and it had yet to heal when I found her.”

Now that he was thinking about it, Klaus moved his hand to her side, checking to see if the wound was still there, but he saw nothing.  

“We need to figure out what is wrong.”

“I will look into this,” Elijah said as he quickly exited the room.

“We’ll figure this out, little wolf,” Klaus murmured to Vanessa as she whimpered under his touch, oblivious to the predicament she was in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa is still stuck as a werewolf.

Vanessa followed Klaus around the entire day.  He’d attempted to leave the house once, but Vanessa howled until he came back inside the house.  At night, he hadn’t realized she was still following him as he laid down in bed and felt his bed dip.  He turned to his side to see Vanessa lay next to him.  Her face was right next to his.  He went to close his eyes for a moment until he felt something wet against his nose.  He opened his nose to see Vanessa licking his nose. 

“I hope you know I’ll make sure to remind you about this when we get you to turn back.”

Vanessa didn’t seem fazed as she curled into Klaus, putting her head on his chest.  Klaus sighed and petted her until her eyes shut and he heard a light snoring.  He might have not let her onto the bed if he knew she would continue returning to sleep curled up into him every night for the next week.

\----------

Klaus sighed as Kol angrily stormed into his study. 

“She’s done it again!  Your little pet needs a shorter leash!”

Kol threw a torn-up shirt at Klaus, almost hitting him if it weren’t for his quick reflexes. 

“ _Vanessa_ is not a dog.  It’s not my fault she does not like you.”

Kol threw his hands up in frustration and stormed out in a huff.  Less than a minute later, Vanessa trotted into the room with a huge smile across her face and her tongue hanging out slightly.  She plopped down at Klaus feet and he leaned down to pet her.  This had been happening all week.  Rebekah and Kol had been astounded at the idea of having her around the house while she was a wolf.  In the end, it was only Kol who truly had any reason to be upset about the situation.  Vanessa had taken to exacting revenge for every quip from Kol by tearing up his clothes and sleeping in his bed, which annoyed him to no end since she’d tore a hole in his blanket and shed her fur over his entire bed.  Klaus was brought out of his thoughts as Vanessa nipped his hand lightly.

“Hungry?

She barked gruffly and followed as he walked downstairs.  It had unfortunately took them a while to figure out what to feed her.

_“Why is she pacing like that, Nik?”_

_“I wouldn’t know Rebekah, otherwise I would be doing something now, wouldn’t I?_

_He sighed in frustration and knelt down to Vanessa’s height.  When she went to pace by him, he reached out and grabbed her muzzle lightly._

_“What is it?”_

_She blinked at him.  This wasn’t going to work.  It wasn’t as if she could speak back.  He thought back to last time he tried to speak to her in the woods.  She’d only responded when he’d almost turned.  He forced his eyes to turn yellow and repeated the question.  Vanessa howled in response, surprising Klaus._

_“Did you hear that?”_

_“What, her incessant howling?  Yes, Nik, we’re not deaf.”_

_Klaus glared at Rebekah._

_“She said she was hungry.”_

_“Now he’s a dog whisperer.  Great,” Kol said sarcastically._

_Klaus ignored them and looked outside.  What would he feed a wolf?  As he tried to think of what to do, Rebekah and Kol took it into their own hands._

_“Here, Vanessa,” Rebekah cooed as she waved a sandwich._

_Vanessa walked over and sniffed the sandwich.  Rather than eating it though, she swiftly turned her head away.  Kol decided to try his hand at this and placed a dog bowl down in front of Vanessa.  She looked down at the bowl before looking back up at Kol and growled.  She turned away and sat down by Elijah.  He petted her calmly and dismissed his siblings.  They were no help at all.  He looked at Klaus, who was staring out the window._

_“What does a werewolf normally do for food on a full moon?”_

_“They hunt,” Klaus spoke immediately._

_“Then take her to hunt.”_

_Klaus looked down at Vanessa who was leaning into Elijah’s touch.  He opened the back door and gestured for Vanessa to go.  She trotted over and out the door, but waited on the other side for Klaus.  Klaus gestured for her to go ahead, and Vanessa seemed to understand enough.  She ran off with Klaus following her.  As ran deeper into the forest, she caught onto a scent and followed it to where a man seemed to be hiking.  Klaus hadn’t anticipated that she’d attack a person.  He figured she might hunt down a rabbit or something, but apparently, she was going for a larger kill.  He thought she might hunt like a normal wolf.  She wasn’t a wolf though.  She was a werewolf.  He really should have expected this.  The man paused and looked up at Vanessa.  Fear rolled off him as he stumbled back._

_“What the hell… oh sh…”_

_He was cut off as Vanessa leapt on him, tearing into his neck.  Klaus tiled his head as he watched her tear the man into pieces and scarf them down before he decided he’d had enough and turned away.  He played with his phone for a while until Vanessa, now covered in blood, walked up to his side and nudged his leg.  He looked back at the remains.  The man’s backpack and clothes remain, along with his bones and random pieces she’d decided not to eat.  There was no doubt this would be seen as an animal attack.  Klaus gestured for Vanessa to go ahead and she trotted off to the house.  Once there, Elijah took one look at her blood- stained fur and shook his head._

_“Niklaus, she can’t go about like that.”_

_“Well, come little wolf.  Elijah seems to think you shouldn’t wear your dinner.”_

_He pushed her in the direction of the stairs until she reluctantly trotted up the stairs.  She walked straight to the bathroom.  Klaus filled the tub half way and stared at Vanessa._

_“Either we do this the easy way or the hard way.  I’ve got all day,” Klaus said as he crossed his arms._

_Vanessa whined but Klaus didn’t budge.  She hung her head as she climbed into the tub.  Klaus sat at the edge.  He ran water over her fur, washing out the blood.  When he finally finished, Vanessa quickly hopped out and shook her fur, spraying him with water._

_“You’re lucky I’ve taken a liking to you,” he warned before letting her bound out of the room._

Now, Klaus walked down to the kitchen and brought out a giant chunk of meat.  He brought it out to the backyard and let her outside to eat it.  He figured she wouldn’t be happy to know he’d been letting her maul people and eat them once she turned back to a human.  She was practically done when Elijah poked his head out of the backdoor. 

“You have visitors.”

Klaus glared at Elijah.

“Watch her,” he said, pointing at Vanessa as he walked into the house. 

Standing by the door was Bonnie and Tyler.

“What do you two want?”

“Where’s Vanessa?  I haven’t heard from her since the day before the full moon.”

“Well, Vanessa seems to be preoccupied.”

“Where is she, Klaus,” Tyler demanded.

As Klaus was about to remark on Tyler’s braveness, Vanessa trotted up to him, rubbing her body against his leg until he looked down at her.  Bonnie’s mouth opened wide as she looked down at the wolf in front of her.

“Is that…” Tyler began to ask but cut off as he looked at Vanessa.  “How?”

“Elijah said he has people looking into it.  She’s been like this for a week now.”

Bonnie went to move closer to Vanessa but she turned and growled lowly.

“Vanessa, it’s me.  Bonnie.”

It took Klaus edging her forward and stroking her calmly behind her ear for Vanessa to hesitantly step forward to sniff Bonnie and Tyler.  They both stood still, letting Vanessa see it was them and that they weren’t a threat.  Vanessa growled lowly at Tyler, which caused him to hang his head low, but she decided they were fine for now.  She sat down in front of them, letting her head tilt to the side and her tongue loll out.  Bonnie hesitantly reached down to pet her friend. 

“What happens if she stays like this?”

“She won’t.  We will find a solution to this,” Klaus responded without a drop of hesitation.

Bonnie and Tyler nodded.

“We should go, but we’ll come back.  I’ll try to find something in Gram’s grimoire, Vanessa.”

Tyler nodded to Klaus, which he ignored as the two left.  Klaus closed the door and turned to see Vanessa sprawled across the base of the stairs.  He knew that would end badly for someone.  He rolled his eyes and went to go paint in his study, stepping carefully over her furry body.  Moments later, he heard Kol shout from downstairs and Rebekah’s laugh before Vanessa snuck into his room with her tail between her legs.  He moved to his couch.  Vanessa quickly followed and leapt onto the couch.  She often forgot her size, as she was now, and climbed onto Klaus.  Her front paws were on his legs and chest as her head stretched towards him to lick his face.  He chuckled lightly, petting her as she yawned in his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah calls in a witch to help.

Klaus heard the front door open.  Shouting quickly followed. 

“What has happened now?” Klaus demanded from the base of the steps.

Vanessa was standing defensively beside Elijah and growling at Damon and Stefan.

“We came to check on Vanessa for Elena and come to find she’s a freaking wolf!”

“About that, I need to speak with you, Niklaus.  It’s quite urgent.”

Klaus narrowed his eyes at everyone.

“Well, it needs to wait Elijah.  We clearly have unwelcomed company.”

“What did you do to her?” Damon demanded.

He tried to step closer, but Vanessa growled at him, barring her sharp teeth.  Stefan pulled Damon back.  With everything Damon did to Vanessa, there was no way Klaus would heal him if he got bit.

“How about we calm down, Damon.  Why hasn’t she changed back?” Stefan asked calmly.

“Well, if I knew that, don’t you think she’d be back to normal by now?”

“Yes, about that, I may have found out the reason.”

Klaus shot Elijah a look.

“Since when?”

“One of my contacts said she found something in her grimoire.  She’s less than an hour away.”

“In that case, you two better be off now.  Go and tell Elena her friend is perfectly fine, no thanks to her.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean…”

“We will,” Stefan said, cutting off Damon’s question.

Stefan dragged Damon out of the house as Vanessa growled until he shut the door behind them.  Once they were gone, Vanessa trotted back over to Klaus, plopping down at his feet and rolling onto her side.  Klaus knelt, petting her as he studied Elijah.

“What did the witch tell you?”

“It’s essentially incurable.”

“Then why is this witch even showing up?!”

“When she heard about a wolf being trapped in its wolf form, she believed it might have to do with a spell.”

“Ah, witches and their constant desire for creating balance in nature.”

“That is what Annabelle, the witch, believed.  She thought she might be able to learn more, understand what the witches are trying to balance.”

Vanessa growled lowly and Klaus hushed her, scratching behind her ears.

“We’ll get you back to normal soon.  I promise you, this is not incurable.”

Klaus spoke lowly to her before turning back to Elijah.

“When will your witch be here?”

“She’s here,” a middle-aged woman with a slight hop in her step spoke from the doorway.

“Annabella Rogers.  Now, where might this unfortunate werewolf be?”

“She’s right here,” Klaus spoke, gesturing at Vanessa, who was laying curled up.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Annabelle said with a huff, clearly trying to keep from laughing.  “What is she, house trained?”

“This is no joking matter,” Klaus said menacingly.

Annabelle raised her hands in defense.

“No need to attack me.  I’ve just never seen a wolf act so… under control.  The wolf is meant to be a punishment in way.”

Klaus continued to glare.

“Is there anything you can do?” Elijah asked.

“Let’s see,” Annabelle stepped closer, crouching down. 

She gently placing her hands onto Vanessa’s fur.  Vanessa shifted slightly, but remained lying down.  Annabelle whispered a spell, barely audible to the two vampires. 

“Well, ain’t that interesting.  There’s a prophecy placed on her.”

“Why would that have anything to do with what is happening to her now?”

Annabelle glanced between Vanessa and Klaus.

“‘The Solis wolf will mother the children of the Original hybrid.’  That’s what the ancestors said as they interrupted my spell.  They can be so pesky.”

“That cannot be true…” Elijah said as he stared at his brother in shock.

“You’re part human since you are a wolf.  That means it is entirely possible.”

“Vanessa and I haven’t…”

“But you will.  Obviously, the Original witch wouldn’t want that.”

“She punished Vanessa because of her hatred towards me.  That wretched woman.”

Annabelle looked at them before nodding.

“Yep, but like always, there should be a lope hole in this case.  There was one with your curse.”

“Vanessa can be changed back?”

Annabelle paused.

“I _think_ so.”

“You _think_ so?  What might this possible solution be then?” Klaus asked harshly.

“Well, I’m assuming the wording is exact like with any other spell.  If that is the case, transforming her into a hybrid should work since I can’t transform her into a normal human.  I’ll need to check the spell first, but I’m pretty sure it only specifically states “wolf”.  A hybrid is only half wolf.”

“How soon can he find out?” Elijah inquired as Klaus made himself busy, brushing his hand down Vanessa’s fur.

“Just let me grab my grimoire.”

Annabelle jogged out to her.

“How do you we know she’s not lying?”

“She has no reason to lie.”

Klaus still looked skeptical but studied Vanessa’ fur.

“She was just getting used to being a wolf.  She had yet to agree with becoming a hybrid when I asked.”

“I’m back!  Oh, am I interrupting something?” Annabelle spoke as she bounded back in with her grimoire under her arm.

Klaus glared at her.

“Okay, well, I checked, and I was right.  Thank god my mother was into this freaking balance stuff otherwise I probably wouldn’t have a spell like this in this baby.”

Annabelle handed the book to Elijah, pointing to the spell.

“The spell will not work if she is a hybrid.”

“Exactly, but it also can’t work cause she should have full control over turning if she’s a hybrid.”

“What do I do?” Klaus demanded as he stood up.

“You turn her into a hybrid.  Feed her your blood, kill her, then feed her the blood of the doppelgänger.”

Klaus studied Vanessa as she slept calmly before biting into his wrist.  He pressed it against her muzzle, startling her awake.  Vanessa’s eyes shot open, peaking up at Klaus.  She glanced back down at the crimson blood dripping from his wrist and eagerly lapped it up.  Once Klaus believed she’d drank enough, he reached down, brushing down her fur.

“It’ll be alright, love.”

With that, he snapped her neck, letting her slowly slump against his leg. 

“Elijah, there should be one vial of the doppelgänger’s blood left in the refrigerator.”

As Elijah sped off, Annabelle picked up her grimoire from where Elijah placed it.

“You two seem to have this under control, so I’ll be heading out.  Long ride ahead and all.”

Annabelle glanced back at Klaus sitting motionless with Vanessa’s head in his lap, still in her wolf form.

“I read over the spell, and she should transform back when a hybrid would typically wake up after being a killed.  You just need to wait it out.”

With that, she slipped out, closing the door behind her.  Elijah returned with the blood and sat beside Klaus quietly waiting for Vanessa to wake up. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Vanessa face a new issue.

Elijah had retreated upstairs after a while once Klaus assured him he would wait.  After a few hours, Klaus finally noticed Vanessa beginning to shift back to her human form.  Before he knew it, Vanessa was human again, laying naked in his arms.  She widened her eyes, surprised by the situation.

“Nik…” she muttered gravely. 

She flinched as her throat ached from speaking for the first time in weeks.

“Here, drink this,” Klaus said as he brought the vial of blood up to her lips and tilted it as she opened her mouth. 

She gulped it down, a light blush spreading across her cheeks slowly.  Klaus picked her up as Vanessa twined her arms around his neck.  He carried her up to his room, laying her on his bed and covering her in his blankets.  He sat beside her as she curled into his side, feeling oddly comforted by the position. 

“Did you know you spent every night as a wolf curled up like this.”

Vanessa blushed as looked up at Klaus.

“I remember it… all of it, actually.  Although, I’m kind of hoping I might be able to forget the whole eating people part…”

She cringed a bit at the memory of the man in the woods.  Klaus was slightly surprised she could remember that. 

“I didn’t know you could remember things… Could you understand what people said?”                                

“Sometimes if I tried hard enough,” Vanessa said with a shrug.  “At first, I only understood what you said when you shifted your eyes, but other than that, I guess I just picked up on your body language.”

“Did you now?” Klaus said suggestively with a gleam in his eyes.

“As a matter of fact, yes.  I think I’m fluent in Nik.”

“And what might I be thinking now?” Klaus said with raised eyebrows.

Vanessa studied him before hesitantly moving forward.  She pressed her lips against his gently.  Klaus wrapped his arm around her body, pulling her onto him.  Vanessa rested her thighs on either side of his legs and splayed her hands across his chest. 

“I wanted to do that weeks ago,” Vanessa said quietly since her throat still ached slightly.  “Thank you for not giving up.  I… I can’t begin to imagine being stuck as a wolf forever…” she said as a tear slipped down her cheek. 

Klaus reached up, brushing it away with his finger. 

“I could never have abandoned you.  Besides, you were quite the loyal companion as a wolf.”

Klaus smirked as Vanessa blushed and bit her lip to keep from laughing.  He had hoped that might distract her. 

“Oh God, can we not talk about how I basically followed you about for a month.”

“Did I mention you licked my face on multiple accounts… although I wouldn’t object to that now, I suppose.”

Vanessa smirked and leaned back down to kiss him.

“You wouldn’t, would you.”

“Not in the least, love.”

As Vanessa kissed Klaus again, he flipped them over to that he hovered above her.  She wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him in close.  She tugged his shirt off before fingering his belt.  She quickly tugged it off before pushing his pants and boxers down in one shot.  All the while, Klaus kissed a path from her lips down to her chest.  He left little hickeys along the way.  Vanessa grinded against him, causing Klaus to growl into her chest.  His eyes turned yellow and his fangs showed.  Vanessa moaned at the sight, barring her neck to him.  Klaus slowly buried his teeth into the base of Vanessa’s neck, drinking slowly as she moaned and dragged her nails down his back.  When he finished drinking, he licked a path up her neck to her mouth with a smirk.  Vanessa was too overwhelmed by the feeling to even try and retort to his smirk.  She held eye contact as Klaus buried himself in her, moaning as he began to move.  She couldn’t help but exclaim as she reached her end and Klaus continued for a moment longer before finishing and laying on his side beside her. 

“I think we might’ve woken your family.”

Klaus smirked at the thought.

“Well, at least they know there’s no longer a wolf walking about the house.”

\----------

When Elena got to the Salvatore Boarding House the next day, Damon was still brooding.  He’d been in a mood ever since he’d come back from Klaus’ with news Vanessa was stuck in the form of a wolf.  Elena hoped the news she’d heard from Bonnie might get him out of his mood.  Unfortunately for her, her plan didn’t work out the way she hoped.

“Great, now she’s not just a werewolf, but a hybrid.  A hybrid who probably wouldn’t care if I ended up dog chow.”

Elena sighed as she massaged her forehead.

“I think you’re over-reacting Damon.  From what I heard from Bonnie, it’s not like she’s going to be coming over any time soon.”

“And what does that mean, Elena?”

Elena flushed slightly.  It wasn’t like Bonnie said this directly to her, but she’d overheard Bonnie and Vanessa’ conversation.

“Well… Vanessa is kind of busy…”

Damon immediately picked up Elena’s loss of words and was somehow able to pick up on what she wasn’t saying.

“Okay, I’ll revise what I said.  Hybrid who wants me dead and is shacking up with the Original hybrid, who also wouldn’t care if I was dead.  Your news just makes me feel so much better, Elena.”

With that, Damon threw back the rest of his drink and walked out, stating he’d need a few more drinks in him and that if she needed him, she shouldn’t come find him at the grill because he wasn’t in the mood to help.

\----------

After a week of being back to human, Vanessa was beginning to get a hang of being a hybrid.  At first, she had been reluctant to try and shift, but Klaus convinced her she needed to try to get over the fear that she might get stuck as a wolf again.  Thanks to him, she felt a whole new appreciation for being a hybrid.  The idea of being able to control it all was amazing.  She was currently sitting in the living room, drinking blood from wine glasses with Kol and watching television.  It had just gotten up to a good part when the two of them heard shouting from the kitchen and something slam.

“The hell is that?”

“Probably my idiotic brothers fighting over something again.  You know how Klaus can be… clearly,” Kol said with a smirk before screwing up his face.  “Although, I still do not understand how you can be with him.”

Vanessa scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.  Kol flicked her nose before the two of them decided to try and listen into the argument. 

“Don’t you dare try to tell me you have not noticed the way she’s been acting ever since she turned back.”

Klaus growled.

“I have no idea what you are trying to insinuate!”

“She is sired to you Niklaus!”

They heard no response, only the sound of things being thrown and the slam of a door.  Elijah soon walked out of the kitchen, immediately spotting Kol and Vanessa listening in.

“Vanessa…”

Vanessa abruptly stood up. 

“I… I think I’m going to go out back for a bit…”

She quickly hurried off.  She shut the back down behind her loudly, alerting Klaus to someone behind him.

“Elijah, I do not want to hear it…”

“It’s not Elijah,” Vanessa cut in.

Klaus spun around.

“Me and Kol overheard it all… Do you think Elijah is right?”

Klaus quickly shook his head.

“No, I can’t imagine it being true,” Klaus paused and came closer as he saw doubt pass over Vanessa’s eyes.  He took hold of her hands.  “I refuse to let this get between us.”

Vanessa nodded hesitantly.

“So, what does this mean for us?”

“Nothing.  None of this affects what we have.”

Klaus pulled her in, kissing her deeply.  Deep down, part of him worried about it though.  What if Elijah was right?  What would be the bound and what was really Vanessa?  Klaus would soon find out.

\----------

Bonnie had kindly asked Vanessa to come over to the Salvatore Boarding House for Caroline’s birthday party.  That was the only reason her and Klaus were currently walking into the Boarding House.  Bonnie spotted her the moment she walked in.

“Oh, thank you!  I wasn’t sure if you were really going to show up.”

Bonnie pulled her into a tight hug, causing Vanessa to laugh lightly.

“Hey, you asked and it is for Caroline.”

“I know, she’s tried hard not to even take sides in all this and Tyler just wants to make up for lying to you.”

“Hey, Bonnie!  Have you seen Jeremy?”

Bonnie glanced back at Elena.

“I better go deal with that.  I’ll see you soon.”

Bonnie gave a little wave.

“So, how long do we have to stay?”

Vanessa spun around and gave Klaus a smirk.

“At least until I tell Caroline happy birthday.  You think you can handle a few more minutes?”

“I guess so,” Klaus said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

They made their way into the kitchen to grab drinks.  While Klaus fished through the bottles, Damon waltzed in.  He scowled when he saw the two.

“Who the hell invited you two?  Last I checked, this was a party, not a dog park.”

“Well, last I checked, Vanessa and I are both capable of killing you with zero hesitation.”

“Go ahead.  Neither of you would do that here.”

Klaus glared at him and let his anger get the better of him.

“I’d be happy if she did.”

That seemed to flip something in Vanessa as she narrowed her eyes at Damon.  She flashed forward, snapping Damon’s neck quickly.

“Vanessa!” Klaus and Elena both shouted.

Elena ran over, catching Damon to prevent him from falling and attracting any attention.

“What the hell is wrong with you!” Elena snapped. 

Vanessa ignored her as she looked to Klaus in shock.

“What did I… Why did I do that?”

Klaus shushed her and tugged her along until they were finally out of the house.  She remained silent as they got in Klaus’ car and he started to drive home.  Once he pulled the car up in front of the house, she spoke.

“Why did I do that?  I hate Damon… Sure I wanted to do that, but I would never waste my time with him…”

They stared forward in silence.  She was almost afraid to say it.

“Am I…”

“I’m afraid Elijah might’ve been right…” Klaus said softly.

“What are we going to do?” Vanessa asked as she turned towards him.

Klaus pulled her into his embrace.

“I’ll find a way to fix this.”

\----------

“She did what?”

Bonnie stared at Elena in shock as she explained what Vanessa had done.  The party finally finished and her, Elena, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, and Caroline were all sitting around.

“She snapped his neck out of nowhere!”

“Nope.  It wasn’t out of nowhere.  The second Klaus says it’ll make him happy, she jumps to please.”

Tyler’s eyes widened.

“She’s probably sired to her.  That’s what it sounds like.”

“Well, I for one do not need another brainwashed hybrid sire running about.”

“Don’t jump to conclusions, Damon,” Caroline jumped in.  “Last time you did that, it didn’t help the situation at all.  It only made things worse.”

She couldn’t help but jump to Vanessa’s defense as she remembered how they treated Tyler when he was sired to Klaus.

Bonnie and Damon both spoke at the same time.

“Care’s right.”

“We’ve got to kill her.”

Everyone stared at Damon, wide-eyed at his suggestion.

“Damon!  You will not hurt her.  Vanessa is our friend,” Elena said quickly.

She might’ve not been on her side the past few times, but killing her was too far.  Damon had to know that too, right?  Apparently, Damon didn’t as he shook his head and stood up.

“I don’t have to listen to you all.”

He walked out, leaving them all behind.  Tyler stood up too.

“I’m going to talk to Klaus.  I know how to break the sire and I know how he feels about her.  He’ll want to break it.  You all need to make sure Damon doesn’t do anything stupid.”

\----------

Klaus nodded reluctantly to Tyler.  He’d shown up a few hours after Vanessa went to sleep, tears dried on her cheeks.  She’d been torn over the situation.  Klaus was reluctant to say anything for the fear of how it might affect her.  When Tyler had shown up saying he could help her, Klaus immediately agreed.  It wouldn’t take much to get Vanessa to agree.  He just needed to tell her it was what he wanted her to do.

“How soon can you start?”

“I can pick her up tomorrow morning.  Just pack a bag for her and then I’ll bring her up to the mountains to where I learned how to break the bond.”

“And how long will this take?”

Tyler gave him a small frown.

“It differs for everyone.  For all I know, it could take anywhere from a month to over a year.”

Klaus clenched his fists but didn’t say anything.  He only nodded as Tyler left.  He packed Vanessa a bag and ended up staying up the entire night.  He was in no mood to speak to anyone.  His family sensed it as they avoided him.  Elijah tried to speak to him once, but Klaus merely glared before turning away and ignoring him.  Around eight o’clock, Klaus managed to wake up Vanessa and convince her to get ready.  He still hadn’t told her what was happening.  She begrudgingly walked downstairs, only to come to a halt when she saw Tyler standing by the front door.

“What is he doing here?” Vanessa questioned as her eyebrows knit together. 

Vanessa couldn’t help but feel a slight panic spread through her. 

“Tyler can help with…” he trailed off.

“I… I don’t want to leave you…”

Vanessa’s voice cracked as her eyes swelled up with tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.  Klaus glanced at Tyler who got the hint.

“I’ll be out in the car.”

The moment Tyler was gone, Klaus took Vanessa’s face in his hands.

“I promise you, this is the best way to help you.”

“No, I don’t want to go.  Why can’t I stay here?  With you…”

Klaus shook his head and pressed his lips against hers.  Vanessa’s arms wound around his neck, pulling her as close to him as humanly possible.  When he pulled away, Klaus felt a twinge of guilt.  The only way she was going to leave would be through their bond.

“I want you to go with Tyler and not to come back until you have broken the bond.”

Vanessa nodded, even though she was now crying.

“I love you, little wolf.”

Vanessa sniffled and rubbed her eyes.

“I love you, Nik.  Please…”

Klaus shook his head.  With that, Vanessa had no choice but to walk out the door.  Once she reached the door, she looked back at Klaus.  He gave her as much of a reassuring smile as he could muster.  As she cried, she smiled back sadly before getting into the car.  Tyler immediately took off, not letting her a moment to rethink the decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, comments are appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa returns home, but will her and Klaus' happiness last?

Klaus spent most of his days alone, painting or walking through the garden behind the house.  He constantly thought about Vanessa.  She had been away with Tyler for almost three months now.  At this point, he couldn’t help but worry she might not even want to be with him after so long.  He was sitting in the backyard when he heard the backdoor open. 

“Elijah… please just leave me be…” Klaus sighed. 

At this point, he had lost most of his anger.  He was tired.  

“It’s not Elijah…” a soft voice spoke from behind him.

Vanessa stood there with a hesitant smile, both hopeful and a touch sorrowful.  She bit her lip as Klaus stared at her.

“Vanessa…”

He walked over to her purposefully, quickly pulling her into a passionate kiss.  Vanessa didn’t hesitate for a second, eagerly deepening his kiss. 

“I’ve missed you so much.  It took a lot longer than I hoped it would.”

“I’m just happy that you’re back.”

Klaus kissed her again before pulling away.

“Let’s celebrate.  We could go out to dinner tonight.”

Vanessa smiled and bit her lip.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Nik?”

Klaus cleared his throat and decided to ignore the question. 

“We’ll leave at 7.”

Vanessa couldn’t help but giggle at his response.  If any other guy talked to her like that, they would have been decked, but she knew it was just Klaus’ way of not being too emotional.  She walked upstairs to the room she had been sharing with Klaus prior to leaving.  She fell back against the bed, relishing in how the mattress gave slightly beneath her weight.  Oh, how she missed this.  Tyler insisted on there being no comfort while they broke the sire bond.  She was forced to change countless times, but it was to no avail.  Eventually, they realized it wasn’t the freedom of not having to shift every full moon, but rather the gratitude she felt from Klaus saving her from spending the rest of her life as a werewolf.  It had been tricky to break the bond, but they eventually found a witch to help.  Tyler persuaded her to cast a spell so instead of feeling the pain of each shift, Vanessa felt her own strength and capability of shifting out of a wolf.  At first, it was difficult since the start of each shift made her feel everything she’d felt when she realized she was stuck as a wolf – the fear, desperation, and utter helplessness.  The memories made her shudder.  Rather than wallowing in them, she got up and decided to find out what changed while she was away.  She found Elijah sitting on the porch where she had found Klaus earlier.

“Vanessa, when did you get back?” Elijah spoke as he closed the book he was reading and looked up at her with a smile.

“An hour or so,” Vanessa said as she sat beside him.  “Where are Rebekah and Kol?”

“They left.”

Vanessa could tell there was something Elijah wasn’t saying.

‘Why did you stay?”

“I planned to wait until you came home.”

They were silent for a moment.

“It will be good for Niklaus to have you here.”

Vanessa nodded, a smile gracing her face.

“I’m glad to be back.”

Vanessa and Elijah sat together for a few hours before she got ready for dinner and walked downstairs to see Klaus waiting for her.  She was curious as to where he’d been all day.

“You look beautiful,” he said as he looked her up and down appreciatively.

“Thank you.”

It would never matter how many times he looked at her like that, she always blushed.  Klaus took her hand and led her outside, walking into the woods. 

“You know, if I didn’t know any better, I would think you were leading me out here to kill me,” Vanessa said sarcastically.

Klaus rolled his eyes and continued to walk silently before stopping, causing Vanessa to walk into his back.  Klaus smirked.

“Well, aren’t you eager.  You’re practically on top of me, love.”

Vanessa scoffed and peaked around Klaus to see a blanket spread across the grass in a clearing.  There was a basket filled with wine and blood bags.  Klaus tugged her along, sitting on the blanket and waiting for Vanessa to join him.  She sat down, crossing her legs.  After drinking wine and blood, Klaus caught Vanessa up on everything she had missed, most of which Vanessa had heard from Elijah.  Klaus leaned in and brushed a strand of hair behind Vanessa’s ear. 

“You’re already trying to put moves on me,” Vanessa said with a sly smirk.

“Well, love, I am trying to make up for missed time.”

Klaus leaned in, pressing kisses up Vanessa’s neck and pushing her shirt down her shoulder.  Vanessa reached up, placing her hand against Klaus’ cheek.  She brought his lips up to hers and then reached down, pulling Klaus’ shirt off.  In minutes, they were both completely disrobed and entangled with one another.  Eventually, Klaus laid back on the blanket with his arm wrapped around Vanessa, holding her to him tightly. 

“I’ve missed you so much, love…” Klaus murmured against Vanessa’s head. 

He noticed how quiet she was and realized she’d fallen asleep in his arms.  Klaus slipped out from beneath her and quickly got them both dressed.  Then he picked Vanessa up and began to carry her back to the house. 

“Sleep, little hybrid.”

Klaus kissed her lightly.

\----------

It had been a little more than a week since Vanessa had come home.  Klaus had made sure to spend as much time with her as possible.  He was being extremely attentive.  Vanessa thought everything was finally going great until Klaus stormed out of the house after speaking with Elijah. 

“Elijah?  What happened?”

Elijah looked at Vanessa, slight concern showing across his features.  As much as he wished to tell Vanessa the truth, he knew his brother would be furious and this was something he could not intrude upon.

“Nothing to be concerned about.”

Vanessa bit her lip and shook her head in disbelief.

“I’ll be back soon.”

She quickly jogged out of the house, ignoring Elijah as he called out to her. 

\------------

It wasn’t until close to midnight when Vanessa came back.  She’d lost track of time as she walked through the woods.  She hadn’t meant to stay out for so long, but once she began to think about what Klaus could be keeping secret from her, she just lost track of time.  Klaus was pacing in the living room while Elijah sat there trying to calm his brother.  He finally stopped when he heard the front door open.  Vanessa walked in, not knowing how worried Klaus had been.

“Where have you been?” he growled at her the moment he saw her walk in.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at Klaus’ dramatics.

“I can’t go out now?” she asked sarcastically.

Klaus growled and couldn’t keep his anger at bay.  He flashed towards her, placing his arms on either side of her, holding her against the wall.

“Niklaus…” Elijah warned.

“Leave Elijah.”

Klaus’ tone told Elijah there would be no arguing.  He flashed out of the room.

“Move, Nik.”

When Klaus made it clear he had no intentions to move, Vanessa growled in annoyance.  She attempted to push by Klaus, only to be shoved back against the wall.

"I've been worried about you all day.  I will not spend my days waiting to see if you're coming home or if you've been killed by one of my many enemies."

Vanessa's eyes widened.

"What are you saying..."

"You make me weak.  I cannot have that."

Klaus looked away from Vanessa, knowing he was not capable of doing this while looking at her. 

"This is over.  You can stay the night, but I expect you gone in the morning."

Vanessa's jaw dropped slightly. 

"Nik, why are you doing this... You can't be serious."

"I am, Vanessa.  I want you gone tomorrow.  You are no longer welcome here."

With that, Klaus walked away.  Vanessa slid to the floor and couldn’t help the tears that slipped down her cheeks.  After everything they had gone through, he was just going to throw her away.  Elijah walked back into the room an hour later and was surprised to see Vanessa still sitting on the floor, staring blankly in front of her.

"Vanessa."

She didn’t respond, merely staring ahead.  Elijah sighed.  Once Klaus set his mind to something, there would be nothing to change his mind.  When he realized Vanessa wasn’t moving, he went to pick her up.  Vanessa looked up quickly and let out a growl.  She pushed herself up and away from Elijah, shoving him slightly in the process.  She flashed out of the house before Elijah could stop her.  Elijah sighed and sat down wearily.  He had no idea where she would go and now he also had to deal with his brother and what had started this whole mess.  Once he thought enough time passed, he made his way upstairs to where Klaus was painting harsh lines on a canvas. 

“Niklaus… Vanessa has left.”

His brother didn’t acknowledge him, merely continuing to paint.  Elijah sighed and made his way farther into the room.

“We must speak about this.”

 

_Klaus couldn’t have been happier.  Vanessa back and she was freed of the sire bond.  He was about to meet her when he heard something thump against the front door.  He went to go see what happened, but Elijah beat him there.  They paled as they saw what had been left on the other side of the door.  Annabelle’s severed head was sitting in front of the doorway._

_“What the hell is this?!”_

_Klaus growled as he went to pick up the head so Vanessa would not see it.  As he touched it, Elijah called out to him and Klaus felt a pain shoot through his hands.  Images flashed before his eyes:_

**_Vanessa was laying across a table, sobbing and in pain.  There were witches everywhere, chanting.  A child was being wrapped up, although they were also covered in blood, so much so that it dripped down onto the floor.  Klaus couldn’t move.  He looked down at the ground to see his wrists chained down and behind his back.  He called out for Vanessa but it seemed as if she could not hear him.  She screamed, calling out for him.  Behind her, he saw his brothers being staked and Rebekah was knocked out cold.  He tugged on the chains, but there was no give.  Right when he thought it couldn’t get worse, Vanessa clutched her chest and tumbled off the table.  He screamed as he saw the dagger clatter from her chest and onto the floor.  A witch picked up the dagger and walked over to Klaus._ **

**_“This might not kill you, but at least you’ll be able to watch us kill your demon child.”_ **

**_She smirked as she plunged the dagger into Klaus’ chest.  He growled in pain, glaring at the witch menacingly.  He felt distraught and helpless as she shoved a different dagger into the child… his child._ **

_When Klaus opened his eyes, he saw that Elijah watching him wearily.  Klaus had no words to explain what happened and could only share what he saw by holding out his hand.  Elijah let Klaus infiltrate his mind.  His eyes widened as he saw what Klaus had seen.  They quickly removed the head, cleaning the blood from the porch.  Klaus left to meet Vanessa, but it was clear to Elijah that what they had seen disturbed him greatly.  It was only later that night Klaus stormed into Elijah’s room fuming._

_“I will not let whatever that was happen, brother.”_

_“Niklaus, we have yet to fully understand it…”_

_“She will not die!”_

_Elijah studied his brother, noticing he was not nearly as confident as he typically seemed.  He couldn’t help but begin to worry over Klaus’ actions._

_“Please do not act in haste…”_

_But Elijah knew he was too late.  Klaus was already storming out of the room.  He would need to speak to him before he did something he might regret._

Elijah was about to continue speaking, but Klaus interrupted him.

“There is nothing to speak about.  She will not die because she cannot give birth to my child if she leaves.”

Elijah sighed, looking at his brother sadly. 

“Niklaus…”

“Leave, Elijah.  I wish to be alone.”

Elijah reluctantly left.  Klaus stared out his window.  He’d put down his paint brush.  When he went to lift it again, he couldn’t help but snap it in anger.  Just when he thought he had her back, she was gone again.  This time though, it was because of him.  This was the only way he believed he could save her from the fate he’d been shown. 

\----------

Vanessa ended up running through the forest and stealing a car once she made it to another town.  She drove for hours, staring straight ahead to prevent from crying again.  After a while, she drove into another town.  She found a motel to stay at and began to weep the moment she was alone.  She slid down the door, landing with a thump onto the ground.  As sobs wrecked through her body, she felt something clench in her stomach.  She quickly ran into the bathroom, throwing her body onto the cold tiles and leaning on the toilet.  Her stomach lurched as she threw up.  She felt sick and leaned her head against the toilet seat.  She pushed herself up, but her body was tired and gave out the minute she made it to the bed.  She let her exhaustion take over as she shut her eyes.

\----------

Vanessa sat in the car rubbing her eyes.  She picked up the test, letting a tear hit it.  Positive.  That’s what it said.  It was the fourth one she’d done.  She threw it onto the passenger seat along with the rest.  She slid on her sunglasses, attempting to cover her red and puffy eyes.  How the hell could he do this to her?  It had been a little over a week since Klaus sent her away.  He would never know she was pregnant.  Vanessa bit her lip to keep from crying.  She pulled out of the spot, gunning it down the road.  She wasn’t sure where she would go now, but she’d figure it out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Comments are always appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa finds her way to New Orleans.

Weeks later, Vanessa found herself in New Orleans.  She managed to compel her way into renting a spacious penthouse for nothing and after a week of searching, she got herself a job at some bar.  The moment she'd walked in, she could tell there was a spell at work.  It didn't sway her assumptions when she met the witches working behind the bar.  Sophie and her sister, Jane-Anne, had given her a job the moment they spotted her.  If Vanessa wasn't in the position she was in, she would have been more careful, questioned their friendliness far more than she did.  Now she found herself one week into the job and thankfully she wasn't showing yet.  She was currently working behind the bar.  It was usually herself and another woman named Camille behind the bar.  Camille was nice enough, but she was also clearly a human.  A man walked up to the bar and Vanessa made her way over to take his order.

"Hi, can I get you something?"

"Yeah, I'll have a bourbon... you're new here, aren't you?"

Vanessa looked up, her eyes widening slightly at his question.  She placed the drink in front of him.

"Yeah, I moved here a week ago."

The man took a sip of his drink before holding out his hand.

"Marcel.  I make it my business to know everyone in my city."

"Vanessa.  I didn't know you were in charge."

As she shook his hand, she could tell he wasn't human.  A vampire based on his lack of heartbeat.  She figured shaking hands was his way of figuring out what people were.  Vanessa hoped he would just assume she was a vampire. 

"Well, I'm having a party tonight and I would be happy to see you there."

Vanessa hesitated.  He was a vampire, he could kill her if she angered him.  But then again, she was a hybrid.  Her bite alone was a death sentence.  She'd be perfectly safe if she went and anything did happen.

"I'll see if I can make it."

"I hope you can," Marcel said with a smile as he put down some money on the bar and waltzed out. 

\----------

Vanessa finished her shift late that night and was walking down the block.  She made her way to her apartment and she stopped at the end of the block, turning towards the music she heard and the lights she could see from the noisier places in the Quarter.  Marcel’s party was probably still going on.  Vanessa thought about it for a moment before she glanced down at her flat stomach.  Just because she didn't see anything, didn't mean there was nothing there.  She didn't care if Klaus didn't want her.  She'd keep this baby.  Rather than turning towards the party, she headed home and tucked herself into bed without an ounce of regret.  She had to take care of more than just herself now.

\----------

That was how Vanessa spent the next two months until she was beginning to show.  She would work at the bar and Marcel would show up every other day.  He'd flirt with her, but she couldn't go past anything other than lightly flirting back.  She still loved Klaus, regardless of if he still loved her.  Over time, she began to pick up on the situation in the Quarter from what Marcel said and bits of conversations she overheard from the vampires that followed him.  Initially she planned to go to a doctor to make sure her pregnancy was going alright, but then she realized it might not be safe considering Marcel's banishment of the werewolves to the Bayou.  She couldn't go to the Bayou for help since she wasn't just a werewolf, but a hybrid.  They would kill her on sight if they assumed she was just a vampire.  Finally, she decided to monitor it herself.  She kept as healthy as she could be while also keeping a low profile.  It wasn't until she began to show that she realized she would soon have an issue.  She hoped she would have more time, but apparently, that wouldn’t be the case.  Vampires couldn't become pregnant, so the fact she was showing would set off red flags to everyone who knew what she was, which she assumed would be the vampires that came to the bar and the witches.  She almost thought she might ask Sophie and her sister for help, but it wasn't as if they could do magic without being killed by Marcel.  She sighed and shuffled through shirts for one that would fit without showing her growing stomach too much.  She finally found one she thought would do the trick and hurried to the bar so she wouldn't be too late.  She walked in, rushing past Camille and behind the bar.

"Sorry, I was... having some issues this morning."

"It's fine," Camille said with an easy smile.  "It happens."

"Thanks."

Throughout the day, Vanessa could feel Camille's eyes on her.  She couldn't help but get slightly annoyed by the other woman.  Camille must have picked up on her annoyance. 

"I'm sorry... it's just..."

Vanessa sighed as Camille struggled over her words.

"Yes, I'm pregnant."

"Congrats," Camille said with a smile.

Vanessa gave a tight smile.

"Thanks," she said halfheartedly.

Vanessa went back to cleaning the bar and picking up empty glasses when the only person she was wishing wouldn't show up today sat down right in front of her.

"How might you be today, gorgeous?"

"As good as any day, Marcel," she responded with a tight smile and put down his usual in front of him.

"Thanks..."

Vanessa attempted to ignore the looks Marcel was giving her as she served more drinks.  She couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when Marcel finally left.  She found herself relaxing and eventually forgetting her problem as she finished up for the day.  She waved to Camille and walked out, only to find herself pushed up against the wall of the alley next to Rousseau's.  Marcel's hand was around her neck, holding her up.

"Now, I do have a strong policy about children, but would you like to explain how a vampire can have a kid?"

As his hand tightened more, Vanessa couldn't help but let her eyes shift to amber and her fangs protrude from her mouth.  She wouldn’t allow for her child to be hurt.  Marcel's eyes went wide and Vanessa took this as her moment to push him away.  

"Don't you dare touch me again," she growled.

Vanessa flashed away before Marcel could respond.  Once she was home, she changed into her pajamas and curled into a ball.  She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  She wished Klaus was here.  Even after the pain he'd put her through, she still wanted him to be with her.   He'd know what to do.

\----------

Vanessa managed to stay home for the next two days.  For two mornings, she called in sick, which was easily bought by Sophie and Camille.  Camille, on the assumption that Vanessa’s illness had to do with her pregnancy, had come to check on her the second day.  She brought over soup and stayed over for an hour.  Vanessa didn’t mind the company for a little while.  It was better than spending her day alone at home worrying.  Once the third day came, Vanessa knew she wouldn’t be able to stay home forever.  She looked down at her phone, unlocking the screen to look at Klaus’ name in her contacts.  He might have broken her heart, but she wasn’t stupid enough to delete it.  She left her phone open on his number while she got dressed.  When she was about to leave, she glanced down at his number one last time.  She shook her head and locked her phone before leaving for work.  She walked into the bar, calling out to say hello to Camille.  It was barely an hour into her shift when Marcel strolled in, minus his typical entourage of vampires.  He held up his hands.

“I come in peace.  I’ve just got a few questions.”

Marcel sat down in front of Vanessa at the bar.  She wearily brought over his usual. 

“I can’t promise I’ll answer any of them.”

Marcel narrowed his eyes.  He had been thinking about what she was the moment he saw her bright amber eyes.  He wasn’t entirely sure yet, but he was beginning to think she might be a hybrid.  She was clearly a vampire, but she also had those eyes, double fangs, and the strength of a werewolf during a full moon.  Plus, he remembered Klaus was constantly trying to break that curse of his.  He was beginning to think there might be a connection between the two.  He decided to just be blunt.

“How are you a hybrid?”

“I was turned,” Vanessa responded sarcastically.

If Marcel thought she was about to spill every single detail about her, he was dead wrong. 

“By Klaus?”

Vanessa paused as she wiped down the counter.

“I have no idea who you’re talking about,” she said as she went back to cleaning.

Marcel reached out, grabbing her wrist.

“Stop playing games.  I know Klaus, and I know if he’s broken that curse, he’s the only way you could be a hybrid.”

Vanessa tugged her wrist away from Marcel’s grip.

“Sounds to me you’re making an awful lot of assumptions right now.  What is he did?  It’s none of your concern.”

“Sweetheart, anything and anyone in the Quarter is my business.  What I want to know is, why the hell you aren’t with Klaus if you’re one of his hybrids?”

Marcel didn’t want Klaus to show up here any time soon.  He knew if he did, he would only cause a mess with his family.  Vanessa ignored Marcel as she poured another person’s drink.  Marcel knew she wasn’t going to be telling him anything else willingly, at least not today.  He reached over the bar, grabbing her arm and tugging her towards him.

“I’ll find out exactly what your story is and the second I do, I’ll decide what to do with you, and sweetheart, I promise it won’t be pretty.”

Marcel sneered at her before downing the rest of his drink.

“I’d watch my back if I were you.  You never know who’ll be waiting around here at night.  New Orleans can be quite dangerous.”

With that, Marcel left a pale and tense Vanessa standing behind the bar.  Throughout the day, Vanessa noticed at least one of Marcel’s vampire friends would be at the bar, watching everything she did.  By the time her break came a few hours later, Vanessa had enough.  She locked herself in the supply closet.  She quickly dialed the first number she thought of.  The minute they answered, Vanessa was speaking.

“I think I’m in trouble.  Can you come help me?”

\----------

Vanessa managed to make it back to her apartment safely, but there had been one of Marcel’s vampires waiting at the doorway to her apartment.  He’d opened the door for her with a wink and smirk.  She knew what he was doing.  He was trying to scare her off and prove he knew where she lived.  She slammed the door to her apartment behind her, locking it quickly.  She sat down, staring at the doorway, only moving to jump in her seat when there was a knock.  She stood at the door for a moment, praying it wasn’t Marcel and taking a deep breath.  She carefully opened it before letting out the breath. 

“Oh, thank God.  Please come in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this new chapter! All the previous chapters have also been updated since I found a lot of inaccuracies with some plot points and a ton of misspellings. As always, comments are appreciated.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Original brothers appear in New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait! This is kind of a short chapter but after receiving comments I just really wanted to give you guys something. I really hope you like this short chapter and hopefully I'll be able to post some more soon.

Elijah made his way into the apartment, pulling Vanessa into a hug, but pulled away when he felt something between them.  Looking down, his eyes widened at the sight of Vanessa’s growing stomach.  It was clear he had noticed she was pregnant but he chose not to mention the situation until after Vanessa explained why she called him.

“What’s wrong?”

“There’s this vampire who says he’s in charge of the Quarter, and he ran out all the wolves…”

 Vanessa rambled frantically as Elijah listened intensely.  Elijah’s eyes hardened.

“What is his name?”

“Marcel.”

“Marcel?” Elijah’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, and he basically threatened me today and one of his men followed me and was waiting for me when I returned home.”

Elijah placed his hand on her shoulder and gently pushed Vanessa to sit down. 

“You’re safe now.  I promise I’ll protect you… but there is more you’ve yet to tell me.”

Vanessa narrowed her eyes in confusion before widening them in realization.

“Please don’t tell Nik…”

Vanessa hung her head as Elijah sighed in frustration.

“When did you find out?”

“When I left.  I wanted to tell him but he was so insistent… he didn’t… he doesn’t want me,” Vanessa spat out at the end.

She ground her teeth in frustration.  Elijah opened his mouth to speak, but Vanessa cut him off.

“I know what you’re going to say, that I need to tell him.  And I will… eventually…”

“With everything that is happening, you’re going to have to tell him soon.  I’m sorry Vanessa.”

Elijah stood up.  Vanessa was worried he might leave.

“What do you mean everything?”

Elijah made a face.

“Niklaus is already here.”

Vanessa stared at Elijah, unsure of what to say.

“He was warned of a threat against him by a group of witches.”

“But the witches can’t do magic here?”

“One dictator never stopped a group from rebelling before.  With what I’ve heard, it was bound to happen.”

Vanessa stood up, walking towards the window.  She leaned against the glass and closed her eyes.

“Does he know I’m here?”

“I’m sure he has an idea.”

Vanessa glanced out at the city still bustling with parties even at such a late hour.  For a second, she swore she saw someone standing on the sidewalk, starring up at her, but then they were gone.  She sighed, turning back to Elijah.

“I’ll tell him when I see him.”

Elijah nodded and made his way to leave, but he paused at the doorway.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, Vanessa.”

Vanessa nodded her thanks to Elijah as he disappeared, locking the door behind him.

\----------

Klaus strolled into Rousseau’s and sat beside Elijah. 

“Where have you been, brother?”

“I had business to take care of that does not include you, Niklaus.”

“Hmmm….” Klaus hummed to himself.

“Now what did I ever do to deserve a visit from two Originals?”

Klaus and Elijah turned to see Marcel standing behind them.

“Then again, should I even be assuming you’re here for me and not the mother-to-be hybrid waltzing about?”

Klaus narrowed his eyes slightly causing Marcel to chuckle.

“Seems I’ve hit a sore spot.  Well, you know where to find me, Klaus.”

The moment Marcel was out of ear-shot, Klaus turned to Elijah with a glare.

“Would this pregnant hybrid be your earlier business?”

“Niklaus…”

“Where is she?”

It was clear Klaus’ temper was about to get the better of him.

“She believes you hate her, Niklaus, and she’s had quite the day already.”

Klaus raised his eyebrow, questioning his brother.

“Marcel and his men have been threatening her all day.  I sincerely doubt she wants to see you tonight.”

Klaus ground his teeth and cracked the glass in his hand.  He spun around, quickly disappearing, not even bothering to acknowledge Elijah.

 

\----------

 

Klaus walked into Rousseau’s.  He’d quickly forgotten the plot against him, merely focusing on finding Vanessa.  He sat down at the bar, ready to order a drink.  He sure as hell needed it.

“What can I get you?”

Klaus knew that voice from anywhere.  He looked up at the woman who had yet to look at him.  There she stood, wide eyed.  After a year of not seeing her, Klaus couldn’t take his eyes off her.

“Vanessa…”

His voice was softer than usual.  Vanessa swallowed thickly.  She wasn’t ready for this.  It didn’t matter than she already knew he was in town and that seeing him again was inevitable.  This was just too much for her.

“Klaus, please.  I can’t do this now.”

Without him having to order, Vanessa placed a drink down in front of Klaus and walked away.  Klaus silently watched Vanessa as she served drinks.  It was clear to anyone Vanessa was pregnant.  Although part of tried to say that child was not his, he knew it had to be his.  He sure did not want to believe she would be with anyone else.  When her shift finally ended, Klaus followed Vanessa out, falling in step beside her.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Vanessa shook her head, feeling emotions build up and tears begin to build in her eyes.

“I think you made it very clear you didn’t want to hear from me.”

“If you are having my child…”

“If?  Your child?  You’ve got to be kidding me!  You come all the way here and wait until my shift ends just to question if this is even your kid?  You’re a fool, Klaus.”

By the end of her rant, tears were streaming down Vanessa’s face.  Klaus grabbed her arm, tugging her around to face him.  She tried to push him away, but it was useless.

“I told you to leave for this very reason.”

“You didn’t want a kid?” Vanessa scoffed.

“I didn’t want you to die having our child!”

Vanessa’s eyes widened before they narrowed at Klaus.

“What are you talking about?”

Klaus sighed and held her close before speeding off to her apartment.  He locked the door behind them.  Vanessa didn’t bother to question how he knew where she lived.  She just stood with her arms crossed, waiting for whatever story that was about to flow out of Klaus’ mouth.

“Your witch’s head and a prophecy were delivered on my doorstep.  I won’t bore you with the details, but you were bleeding out on a table, or child was stabbed, and I was tortured in chains.  Before you question how you could have died, I don’t know.  You are just as immortal as I am… and yet… there you were, lifeless before my eyes.  I was not about to let you die like that before me.”

They were quiet for a moment.  Vanessa sat down on the couch.  Klaus followed behind her solely, sitting inches away.

“Well, I think you were wrong.”

“What?”

“You were wrong.  And you still are if you think the best way to keep me safe is to stay away from me.  I’m already pregnant with our child.  You know who I believe is the only one who could keep me safe from that prophecy from happening?  You are.  You’ve saved me before, Nik.  Why would you think you wouldn’t be able to save me again?”

Klaus reached out, brushing a tear away from Vanessa’s face, but she shook him off.

“And you know what else, I’m sick of crying.  I’m not going to just follow along with whatever you say anymore.  You can’t just make me leave because you think it’s for the best…”

Klaus cut Vanessa off as he pressed his lips against hers, wrapping a hand around her neck gently.  Vanessa pulled away for a moment.

“Don’t you dare think you’re forgiven yet.”

“I would never expect anything less from you, love.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Klaus put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A new chapter! I've been on winter break, so I've finally gotten back into the groove with updating. I've got the rest of this story planned out, but I've still got to write them out. Hopefully, it won't be a long time until the next update. I hope you enjoy this one.

"This doesn't mean your forgiven," Vanessa stated as she and Klaus laid in bed. 

Klaus nodded half seriously, half in jest of the notion.  He'd make her forgiven soon enough. 

"Now that I'm forgiven..."

"Except you’re not."

"I think we ought to solve this little problem you've gotten yourself into.  Though, I admit it's a touch my fault..."

"Good you're taking the blame because I was about to mention that..."

"And I must admit, it's more of a Marcel issue than one of my own, but nevertheless, we'll fix it."

Vanessa rolled her eyes.

“So, what’s your grand plan.  You might as well spit it out, you’ve always got one.”

“Since you’ve asked so nicely, I plan to talk to Marcel.”

“Alright, is that like, the first step… or…”

“That’s it.  Why?  You doubting my plan, love?”

“You’re an idiot.”

Vanessa started to get up, only to be held in place by Klaus as he wrapped his arms around her waist, laying his hands on her protruding stomach.  He laid his head in the crook of her shoulder.

“All you need to do is stay put.  Elijah will come here…”

Vanessa turned slightly, pressing her lips against Klaus’ to shut him up. 

“No.  I’m coming with you.”

“Vanessa…”

“No.  I want your help.  I want you back in my life.  But I don’t want you pushing me to the side in order for you do things your way.  We’re in this together, Klaus.”

Klaus hummed to himself and wrapped a hand around Vanessa’s cheek.  He pulled her into a kiss. 

“Alright.  But Elijah will be there and if there’s even the slightest threat against your life, then he will remove you from the situation.  I refuse to risk you or our child’s life.”

“Alright,” Vanessa agreed.

The two of them got ready and headed out to find Marcel.  Since Vanessa had to go to work, at least long enough to quite, they headed to the bar.  They easily found Marcel there with a few of his baby vampires.  Vanessa made her way over to talk to Camille while Klaus talked to Marcel.  It took mere seconds for Marcel to dismiss his little followers.  Klaus caught Vanessa’s eye and she sauntered over after explaining to a very sympathetic Camille that she would have to quit because of the “stresses” Vanessa was feeling because of the pregnancy.  Klaus wrapped his arm around Vanessa, glaring at Marcel.

“Now, not only do I have a pregnant hybrid, but I have the Original hybrid and his brother as well in my city.”

Klaus rolled his eyes.

“You should be thanking Vanessa, here, because if I did this my way, you’d be dead, and I would be ruling over _my_ New Orleans again.  But Vanessa has no desire to be here and I have no desire to create more enemies, regardless of how easy they may be to squish.  Which is why we’re here to settle this pettiness.”

Marcel threw back his drink, practically growling at the two of them.

“How the hell do you suggest we do that?”

“You’ll help me with my little witch problem.”

“Since when do you have a witch problem?”

“Since my lovely Vanessa got pregnant and they decided they would kill her and my child at all costs.  Oh, and Marcel?  Before you think this isn’t your issue, you should know they killed you too in the vision they showed me,” Klaus fibbed.

Vanessa tried to keep her expression from changing, but she didn’t remember that part of the vision.  Was Klaus just making things up to Marcel on their side?  Vanessa was drawn out of her thoughts as she saw Sophie sneaking around, slipping into the back.  She caught the look Sophie shot at Marcel, Klaus, and herself.

“You’re bluffing.”

“I wish.  If it weren’t for that and Vanessa, I’d kill you right now, but that would only be helped the witches, now wouldn’t it?”

The two stared one another down for a moment before Marcel broke.

“Fine.  I’ll help, but the moment it’s done, you, her, and your brother are gone from my city.  I don’t want to see any of you here again.”

Klaus smirked, holding out his hand.

“Deal.”

The two shook hands and Vanessa rolled her eyes at their dramatics.

“Great.  Now that you’ve got that done with, let’s talk about the real issue here.”

The two men looked at her, perplexed.  She leaned in close so that only the two of them would hear her.

“Sophie Deveraux has been trying to listen in to this entire little conversation.  I can tell you both 100% her and her sister are witches and gave me my job far too easily.”

“Then why did you stay?” Marcel remarked although he didn’t fully care for the answer.

“Aren’t many options for a pregnant hybrid around here, are there?”

Marcel rolled his eyes and Klaus bit back a chuckle.  The two men finished their drinks.

“Alright.  So, we know who to go to first.”

“I’ll deal with the sisters.  I already planned to kill Jane-Anne for doing witchcraft.  I’ll use her death to get some info from the other one,” Marcel offered.

“We’ll track down some more witches.  I have my ways to make them squeal.”

They all went their ways.  On the way out, Elijah caught up to Vanessa and Klaus.

“What’s the plan?”

“Marcel deals with the sisters who I feel are in charge of this whole thing, and we find the rest of the witches.”

Elijah nodded, looking over at Vanessa.

“You’re going with him?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

Klaus and Vanessa stopped walking, turning to look at one another.

“I thought we talked about this.”

“We talked about meeting Marcel.”

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at Klaus.

“You really want back on my bad side that fast?”

“You really think I’d let you go near the same people who want to kill you and our child?”

Vanessa scoffed, turning away.  She only looked back when she heard Elijah sigh.

“What?  Do you have something to add in?”

Elijah had the dignity to look a bit sheepish as he spoke up.

“Nik is right.  You shouldn’t be there.”

Vanessa sighed before turning back to Klaus.

“After you guys find the witches, you’ll come back here?”

Klaus wrapped a hand around Vanessa’s neck, gently tilting her head up.

“We’ll be back before you know it.”

Klaus kissed her, wrapping an arm around her waist as Vanessa moaned.  They only broke apart when they heard Elijah clear his throat.

“Seems like someone is impatient.  I’ll see you later tonight.”

Vanessa bid the two brothers farewell and collapsed onto the couch.  For the first time in a while, she was finally able to relax.  She let out a huge sigh.  She finally didn’t have to worry about Marcel and his stupid rules about wolves.  Even though part of her was upset with Klaus, she always loved him.  They just had to get through this.  She pushed any anger she felt towards Klaus to the back of her head.  Once they were out of New Orleans, she’d deal with that. 

\----------

Vanessa was sprawled across the couch in her apartment when she heard someone knock on her door.  She peered through the hole to see Klaus standing on the other side looking peeved and covered in blood.  She opened the door, only for him to push through.

“Where’s Elijah?”

Klaus rolled his eyes.  He pulled off his jacket stained with blood. 

“He’s with Marcel.  He killed one of the Deverauxs so now the other one was seen sneaking off towards the cemetery.  Elijah and Marcel are going there now.”

Vanessa shut the door.  She walked over to Klaus, guiding him to her bedroom, where she began to strip him of his bloody clothes.

“Why aren’t you there with them?”

“I told you I’d be back, didn’t I?  I meant it when I said I wanted to do things differently.  I want to be there for you.”

Vanessa sat down on the bed, leaving Klaus standing with his shirt unbuttoned.  He kneeled, placing himself between her legs.  He wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head on her stomach.  Vanessa ran her hands through Klaus’ hair. 

“Thank you.”

Klaus looked up at her, perplexed.

“For what?”

“For coming back.  You didn’t have to and if I’m being honest, I didn’t really expect you to.  So, thank you.”

Vanessa took Klaus’ face in her hands, drawing him into a kiss.  Klaus leaned over her, pushing her back onto the bed.  He hovered over her, brushing away a strand of hair. 

“How have you been taking care of your hunger, love?”

Vanessa’s eyes widened at the question.  She hadn’t been expecting that question. 

“Blood bag, the occasional straggler at the bar.”

She reached up, brushing her finger against a stray smudge of blood on Klaus’ cheek.  She stuck her finger in her mouth, licking it off.  Klaus bit his wrist, pressing against her mouth after pulling away her finger and licking any remnants of blood and sucking on her finger as she moaned against his wrist.  With his other hand, Klaus tugged down Vanessa’s shirt, freeing her breasts.  He kissed a path from her neck down her collarbones and then continuing to down her chest.  He tugged down his pants and then Vanessa’s, stripping them both as she continued to drink.  She licked the bite, and then looked up at Klaus with lust filled eyes.  She quickly pulled Klaus into a kiss, tugging on her lips with her teeth.  He growled, wrapping both arms around her waist as he flipped them over, sitting her on top of him with her thighs on either side of his own.  She reached down, lining herself up with him. 

“I want to hear you shout my name, love.”

“Nik,” Vanessa moaned as his tip grazed her entrance. 

“Is that what you want?”

“Oh God, yes.  Yes, Nik, yes.”

Klaus lifted his hips, entering Vanessa.  She let out a high pitch moan, raking her nails across his back.  After what felt torturously long to Vanessa, she finally reached her climax as Klaus came inside her.  She leaned forward, panting softly, her protruding belly between them.  Klaus reached up, running his hand down her face, cupping her cheek.  He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss against her lips.  Just as he began peppering her neck with kisses, taking little nips as he went, his phone rang, breaking their bliss.  Vanessa reluctantly rolled off Klaus, leaning against the headboard.  He answered the phone, sounding highly perturbed.

“What could possibly be that important to call me now, Elijah?”

Vanessa watched him intently as she heard Elijah speak through the other end of the phone.

“The two sisters were leading the rest of the witches in the Quarter through some sort of ritual.”

“What’s the ritual?”

“They planned to gain power by killing your child.  The ancestors would share their magic to imprison you, me, and Vanessa, and Marcellus if he stood in their way.  Marcellus and I have Sophie Deveraux locked up.  She’s not been very outright with the information, but Marcellus’ witch has been helping.”

“What’s the rest of the plan then?  Shall we kill these witches before they do my child?”

If Vanessa could have seen Elijah, she knew she would see him rolling his eyes.

“No, at least not yet.  Sophie will set up a meeting and those who insist they want to go on with the little plan of theirs.  Marcellus is quite supportive of this plan, he figured it be the easiest way to get rid of the witches pestering him later.”

“Fine.  When will this be done?”

“Tomorrow.  After that, we’ll all be free to go our on ways.”

“Thank you, brother.”

Klaus hung up, looking over at Vanessa appreciatively.  She was sprawled across the bed, still naked.  He stalked over, sitting beside her.  He ran a palm down her side, watching as it went up and down with her curves.

“Did you hear that?”

“Only one more day and then we can go home.”

She reached up, wrapping her arms around Klaus’ neck and kissing him.

“Seems like someone’s forgiven me,” he muttered against her lips.

Vanessa smirked, chuckling lightly. 

“No, but I love you.  Because I love you, I understand you.  So, I’m willing to look past it and start new with you and our baby.”

“I love you too, Vanessa.”

He pulled her down into the bed, resting one arm behind her body and the other over her waist.  It wasn’t long until he felt her fall asleep against his chest.

“I love you and that precious baby inside you, Vanessa,” he murmured against her hair.  “I love you more than anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, comments are appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus, Vanessa, Marcel, and Elijah deal with plans. Klaus and Vanessa create plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohoo! Two new chapters in one week! I hope you enjoy it.

“You know, we haven’t talked about what we’ll do after this,” Vanessa brought up as her and Klaus laid in bed together. 

It was the morning of their plan and the realization had hit Vanessa once she woke up and looked at Klaus.  He’d already been awake and looked deep in thought as he ran his fingers through her hair.

“Do you want to go home?”

Vanessa craned her head, looking at Klaus with wide eyes.

“When you say home…”

“Mystic Falls.  You’ve been away for a long time.”

Vanessa bit her lip.

“I don’t really have a home there.”

Klaus shifted them around so that Vanessa was sitting on top of him.  He placed one hand on the side of her cheek, caressing it.

“You have a home wherever we go together.  You’d be surprised by how time and distance can change people, particularly humans.”

Vanessa took a deep breath. 

“After this?”

“Right after the last witch is killed.”

“Elijah?”

Klaus shrugged.

“You never know with him.  He might decide to come, he might choose to go on his own until he thinks I need redeeming again.  Which, in that case, means he’ll show up eventually.”

Vanessa sighed and thought about it.  She kind of wanted something familiar right about now.  Maybe she would even raise her baby where she had grown up.  The only thing worrying her was her friends.  Would they even want to see her again?  Klaus did make it sound like he knew for a fact that wouldn’t be an issue though. 

“We’ll deal with all of this together.”

Vanessa nodded.

“Promise?”

“I give you my word, little hybrid.  But we need to do this my way.”

Vanessa narrowed her eyes.

“Which means it still better include me.”

“As long as you’re not in harm’s way,” Klaus said as he placed a kiss on her lips.

\------------

“So, what’s the plan?” Vanessa asked as they stood outside the building where Sophie said she called the witch’s meeting.

“We go in and kill them all,” Marcel replied with a smirk.

Vanessa rolled her eyes at his cockiness and looked at Klaus expectantly.

“What?  I completely agree with him, love.  Couldn’t have come up with a better plan.”

Vanessa and Elijah sighed.  Elijah decided to speak up before the younger hybrid did and angered Marcel and Klaus.

“This is surely a trap, so Marcel and I will go in first.  Then you and Klaus will go in.  Since Sophie is running this scheme, I think she’ll try to hide herself, so she can finish it.  You two should go after her.  We’ll handle the rest of the witches.”

Marcel, Vanessa, and Klaus nodded.

“Fine,” Klaus said, “but no survivors.  I want this done correctly.”

“Which means his way,” Vanessa muttered, gaining smirks from Elijah and Marcel.

Klaus shoed them off, gesturing for them to go in.  He turned to Vanessa.

“You’re lucky I like you so much.”

“Please, you love me.”

“I do,” Klaus replied, locking eyes with her and raising an eyebrow.

Vanessa held her breath as Klaus pulled her close, locking his arms around her waist.  She leaned her head against his shoulder, close her eyes.

“Marry me when this is done.”

“What?”

Vanessa placed her hands on his chest, pushing away from him just enough to look him in his eyes. 

“I love you.  I plan to raise our child with you.  So, marry me, Vanessa.  Spend the rest of eternity with me.”

Vanessa’s jaw dropped slightly, the initial shock fading away.  She quickly nodded.

“Yes, I love you too.  Yes, when we get home, to Mystic Falls.”

Klaus smiled, pressing his lips against hers.  They only broke away when they heard a scream from inside.  They immediately pulled apart, glancing at the building.

“Let’s go join the party, love.  We can celebrate after.”

Klaus winked at Vanessa as she smirked at him

“I’ll hold you to that, Nik.”

They hurried in, only to find the witches with the hands full with Elijah and Marcel.  The two vampires were giving them hell as they tore through necks and impaled witches with their own knives and weapons.  The witches couldn’t even seem to chant quick enough to keep up with them.  Vanessa spotted Sophie glancing around nervously.  Sophie spotted the two of them and smirked as she ran down a hallway away from the fighting.

“Sophie’s leaving. She just ran down that hall,” Vanessa informed Klaus.

“Well then, let’s go end this, shall we.”

Sophie finished her spell right as Vanessa and Klaus got through the witches outside the room.  Marcel and Elijah were almost finished dealing with them.

“Just the baby mama I was waiting for.  I hoped you would follow me.”

Sophie dropped the cup she was holding, letting the glass shatter.  Vanessa screeched, falling to the ground.  She clutched her stomach and curled into herself.

“What did you do?” Klaus growled.

He flashed forward, his hand gripping Sophie’s neck.

“I hexed her and guess what?  Maybe it might kill the baby, who knows?”

Klaus growled as he was overwhelmed with anger.  He snapped Sophie’s neck, tearing it from her body.  He let her head drop and roll across the ground.  He carefully picked Vanessa up, caring he through the carnage created by Marcel and Elijah.

\----------

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” is what Vanessa would have said, but it merely came out as a growl.  She paced back and forth, looking up at Elijah, Marcel, and Klaus in annoyance.  While she had been unconscious, Marcel got his witch to check to see if Vanessa’s child was alright, and once they discovered the baby was perfectly healthy and the spell cast on Vanessa was temporary, only lasting a month at most, Klaus couldn’t help but begin to laugh.  He leaned down, running a hand through her fur.

“And here I thought we’d already gone through this phase.”

Vanessa whined and ducked her head down.  Klaus wrapped his arm around her neck, comforting Vanessa.

“It’s fine.  This isn’t forever.  At least we know you’ll turn back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, comments are always appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Klaus return to Mystic Falls. When will Vanessa finally turn back from her wolf form?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Klaus finished packing up while Vanessa trailed behind him, sticking her nose into every box and bag.  She was still a wolf.  Elijah walked in with an extra box.  He placed it down, bending to pet Vanessa as she bounded over, her tail wagging happily. 

“Do you plan to return to Mystic Falls before or after she turns back?”

Klaus sighed, frustrated. 

“As much as it might pain me, we might as well leave.  Marcel might understand the situation, but his little followers don’t.  The Quarter isn’t the place for a hybrid stuck as a werewolf.”

Elijah nodded, contemplating what he should do.  He looked down at Vanessa, her large eyes flickering between Klaus and Elijah. 

“You don’t need to come, brother, that is if you don’t want to.  I think I’ll be able to handle those children in Mystic Falls.”

“If you need me…”

“You’ll know.”

Klaus and Elijah began carrying the boxes down to the car.  Vanessa curled up on a couch in the house, fast asleep by the time the two brothers fell asleep.  When they finished, Elijah waited by the doorway while Klaus called for Vanessa.

“Vanessa!  We’re leaving.”

She came trotting over, leaping on Klaus.  Elijah chuckled as Klaus stumbled slightly from the shock. 

“I’ll be sure to remember this,” Klaus warned, herding Vanessa out of the house.  He turned to Elijah.  “See you soon, brother.”

“See you soon, Nik.  Say goodbye to Vanessa when she turns back.  I’ll be back for the wedding, or when the baby arrives, whichever comes first.”

Klaus smirked and got into his car, doing his best to ignore Elijah’s quip.  Vanessa was already in the car, sitting in the front, licking the window.  Klaus began driving and opened the window for Vanessa to stick her head out of.  Even though his pregnant girlfriend was stuck as a wolf, Klaus couldn’t help but feel utterly relaxed.

\----------

The drive back to Mystic Falls was uneventful and quick.  In no time, they found themselves back at his mansion in Mystic Falls.  He opened the door, and a groggy wolf all but crawled out of the car.  Vanessa slinked into the house, her feet padding through the halls and up the stairs.  Klaus unpacked the boxes.  He finished quickly, and made his way upstairs.  He found Vanessa sprawled across his bed, only this time, she wasn’t a werewolf.  Vanessa was laying there naked.  Klaus smirked, lifting the blanket to cover her.  He left a box of her clothes beside the bed.  A few hours later, while Klaus was sketching downstairs, Vanessa came down, leaning in the doorway.  She was wearing the shorts, tank top, and hoodie Klaus left for her. 

“I’m back.  Hopefully for good this time.”  She walked over, perching herself on the edge of the couch Klaus was sitting on.  “Please tell me I didn’t do anything embarrassing this time.”

Klaus put down his book, wrapping an arm around Vanessa’s waist and tugging her onto his lap.

“Well, let’s see.  You licked the window and hung your head out of it half the ride here.  I wish I could tell you, you did more, but you slept most of the time.”

“Hmmm… maybe it was the pregnancy…” Vanessa thought aloud.

She shifted, leaning into Klaus’ chest.  He ran his hand through her hair, twirling strands.

“So… where you serious about getting married?”

Klaus stood up, lifting Vanessa from his lap and forcing her to stand up.

“What are you doing?”

He knelt on one knee, taking her hand into his, and twining their fingers with one another’s. 

“Vanessa, will you marry me?  Will you spend the rest of your life with me, raising our child?  Will you put up with me and everything that comes with being a Mikaelson?”

Vanessa had a feeling it was partly the pregnancy hormones and partly Klaus popping the question that now she had tears in her eyes.  She quickly rubbed her eyes with her other hand. 

“Yes.  Yes, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Yes, I want to raise our child together.  And yes, I am more than willing to put up with everything that comes with you and your family, all on one condition.”

“Which would be?”

“I want it to always be us.  No more pushing me away, or running me off.  If we’re a team, then that’s it.”

Klaus stood, wrapping his arms around Vanessa’s waist.

“Yes.  I can do that, although I have a stipulation of my own.”

“Oh yeah, what?”

“We do things my way.  That’s not to say you don’t get to have a say, but if I tell you to stay when I think your in danger, then you do.  Your safety comes first.  Please.”

Vanessa searched Klaus’ eyes for any emotion other than affection.  She saw just a hint of worry.

“Yes.”

She wrapped her arms around Klaus’ neck, tugging him down into a kiss.  Klaus lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his torso.  He carried her to the dinning room table. 

“I love you, Vanessa,” he said as he kissed down her neck. 

“Oh yeah, and when are you planning on putting a ring on my hand?”

Klaus halted, peering up at Vanessa.

“A week from today.  That is if you don’t mind a shotgun wedding, something small.”

Vanessa placed her hands on either side of Klaus’ face.

“I’ve never been one for big parties and what not.”

“You’re positive?”

“Absolutely.”

“Then a week from today I’ll be calling you Vanessa Mikaelson.”

\----------

The two of them spent the rest of the day unpacking the boxes and making the mansion homier.  They decided to take a break when Vanessa felt her stomach grumble.

“Hungry?”

“Yeah,” Vanessa said with a sigh as she rubbed her stomach.

“Do you want to go hunt, or do you just want a blood bag?”

“Neither, I’m hunger for actual food.  You know, the kind humans eat.”

Klaus raised his eyebrows.

“Well, let’s go out to eat.  Maybe we can also say hello to some of your old friends.”

Vanessa shuddered at the thought, but decided to try and ignore the budding nerves.  They drove over to The Grill.  They sat in a booth, kind of off to the side.  Klaus drank a whiskey while Vanessa ate a cheeseburger and fries.  She was mid bite when she heard her name called.

“Vanessa!  You’re back!  Oh my god!”

Carolina and Bonnie were standing behind them, walking into the bar.  The moment Vanessa turned around, both of their jaws dropped. 

“You’re… you’re…”

“Hey, Caroline, Bonnie.”

Bonnie shook her head, wiping a tear from her eye.  She made her way to Vanessa quickly, and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy to see you.  We’ve missed you so much.”

Caroline came over, pulling Vanessa into a hug the moment Bonnie released the pregnant hybrid.

“God, it sucked when you left.  Honest, I’m so sorry about everything that happened.”

Vanessa smiled, feeling herself tear up at her friends’ quick welcome. 

“I didn’t know how you guys would feel about having me back.”

Bonnie and Caroline slid into the booth. 

“I know you didn’t feel welcome before, and we’re so sorry,” Bonnie gushed as Caroline nodded.  “No one will even say anything about you and Klaus.”

“You know what, I even want to know.  How are you guys doing?  Are you…” Caroline trailed off, glancing at Vanessa’s stomach.

Klaus chuckled slightly, trying his best to cover it up when all three girls shot him a look.  He raised his hands up in innocence and went back to his drink.

“Yeah, I’m pregnant.  And yes, Caroline, before you ask, it’s Klaus’.”

There was a moment of awkward silence before both of them squealed happily. 

“Oh my God, we’re so happy for you.  Both of you,” Bonnie said as she placed her hands on top of Vanessa and Klaus’ arms, making Klaus look up in shock. 

“Let’s get some shots here!  And something non-alcoholic for the pregnant chick,” Caroline called out to Matt.

He came over bringing the drinks.  He said a quick congrats before hurrying over to another table to take an order.  They caught up and eventually Bonnie and Caroline had to go, but the moment they heard about the wedding, they both jumped at the chance to be a part of it.  They promised to meet the next day to start planning.  Vanessa was quick to say it would be a small affair, but the girls insisted that didn’t mean it didn’t have to be special.  Klaus and Vanessa made to leave shortly after, only halting when they saw Damon and Elena walk in.  The two stopped, looking at them in shock.  Vanessa shifted further towards Klaus, her eyes shifting yellow.  Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her.  Right when Vanessa thought she might shift, Elena ran towards her, throwing her arms around Vanessa.

“Oh my God, I thought I was never going to see you again.  I’m sorry.  No, we’re sorry.  Right, Damon?”

Damon looked at them all awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck.  He sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah.  Alright, we missed you.  Even me.  Just a little bit you know.  Stefan too, he’ll be ecstatic to see you.”

Vanessa looked at them both in shock, but decided to hug Elena back.

“I know you probably don’t forgive us, but I’m willing to do anything.  You wouldn’t believe the stuff we’ve had to go through while you were away.  Between that and missing you, I just couldn’t handle it.  Please tell me you’re here for good.”

Vanessa exchanged a look with Klaus.  Klaus wrapped his arm around her shoulder and spoke.

“Yeah, we’re staying.”

“I’m glad.  I really am, Vanessa.  I hope we can start over and be friends again,” Elena said.

“We can start over, Elena.  There’s nothing I’d like more.”

“Thank you.  Really, thank you, Vanessa.”

Vanessa and Klaus were about to leave, but then Vanessa paused in the doorway of The Grill. 

“I’m getting married next week.  You guys are invited.  Stefan too.”

Elena nodded.

“We’d love to go.”

Vanessa shot Elena a smile and then they left.  The moment her and Klaus walked out, Vanessa let out a sigh.

“Well that went a hell of a lot better than I expected it.”

“Like I said, things change.”

Vanessa looked over at Klaus, one eyebrow raised.

“Like what?”

“You know.  People almost die and all that.”

“Well, I know from firsthand experience that can change things… Not that I’m glad that happened, but I’m glad they want me back.  It just makes everything easier.”

“I would have made sure they excepted you regardless.”

Vanessa laughed.

“I don’t think you forcing them to do something is the same as them genuinely wanting me back.”

Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Same difference to me.”

“Whatever.  All I know is, we’re getting married and my childhood friends want to come.  You’ll call Elijah, right?  Rebekah and Kol too.”

“I promise.  It’ll be a small thing with just your friends and my family.

“That’s all I could ever ask for,” Vanessa said and wrapped her arms around Klaus, pulling him in tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always, I appreciate comments.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanessa and Klaus get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Please Trust Me. I hope everyone who has read this enjoyed it. If you want to read more Klaus x OC, check out my other story Klaus' Favorite Sire.

“What about this one?”

Vanessa spun around in a white dress that clung to her stomach.  It was mostly lace and extremely soft.  It cascaded all the way to the floor. 

“I think it’s the one.”

Caroline and Bonnie sat across from her, both wide-eyed at Vanessa.

“You look gorgeous, Vanessa, really,” Caroline said.

Bonnie took Vanessa’s hand, gushing at the sight of her friend in a wedding gown.

“You look stunning.  God, I can’t believe one of us is already getting married.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

Bonnie and Vanessa looked at Caroline is disbelief.  She held up her hands in innocence.

“I’m not saying this because of Klaus.  I just want to check with you.  Weddings are a big deal.  Maybe you want something bigger than a small wedding.”

Vanessa sighed.

“Caroline, I don’t want anything more than marrying Klaus.  I don’t care about the wedding.  I just want to be with him and our child.”

Caroline nodded.

“Sorry.  I didn’t mean anything by it.  I just want to make sure you’re happy.”

“I am.  Promise.  Thank you, Caroline.  Actually, thank you to both of you.  I wouldn’t have enjoyed doing any of this in the least without you two.”

After Vanessa bought the dress, they all went out to lunch, where they were met up by Elena.  Apparently, she was taking the whole starting over again to heart. 

“Thanks for inviting me to lunch, Vanessa.  How are the wedding plans going?”

“Well, we already got the dress.  Klaus is handling most of the other stuff and we’re going to have the wedding in the backyard.  He made sure the plants were taken care of while we weren’t here, so it looks gorgeous back there.”

The girls continued chatting while they ate.  Vanessa felt happier than she could have ever felt.  Not only did she have her friends back, but she had Klaus and soon, she’d have a beautiful baby too.

\----------

It was finally her wedding day and Vanessa was nervous.  Her stomach was bigger than ever, but thankfully her dress still fit.  She only had a few weeks left before the baby was due since they thought the pregnancy was moving along quicker than a human’s pregnancy.  Between the baby and the wedding, Vanessa was so nervous, she couldn’t even stand still.  She was currently pacing back and forth in her and Klaus’ room.  She spun on her heels quickly when she saw Klaus walk in.  He was already dressed in a suit and tie.

“So much for it’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding.”

“Well I try not to believe in all those superstitions.”  He strode over, wrapping his arms around Vanessa.  “You look stunning.”

“Thank you,” Vanessa responded, holding his hands against her stomach.  “Having cold feet?”

“Never.  I’d marry you over and over again if I could.”

Klaus leaned in, kissing her cheek. 

“I’ll see you downstairs.”

Klaus left Vanessa.  She finished getting ready.  When she walked down the steps, she saw Bonnie and Caroline waiting for her.  They both awed at the sight of her in her wedding gown.

“Just as stunning as when you bought it.  Really, Vanessa.”

Bonnie pulled them both into a hug.

“I can’t believe we’re here, with you getting married.  I’m just glad we’re all here alive.”

Vanessa squeezed them tightly and then let them go. 

“Alright, I’m ready to get married.”

Caroline squeezed her hand and walked ahead of them, gesturing for the music to start.  While the music began, Caroline walked down the aisle, followed by Bonnie, and then lastly Vanessa.  She could feel the largest grin stretch across her lips the moment she spotted Klaus standing beside Elijah at the altar. Klaus took her hand.  He lifted her veil, brushing a strand of hair that fell forward.  Vanessa and Klaus stared at one another, his thumb running across the back of her hand as the priest spoke.  They read their vows to one another.

“Vanessa, we both know I find it hard to say when I’m wrong.  But I was dearly wrong when I pushed you away, regardless of if I thought I was protecting you.  I’m sorry for that, I know I said it before, but I’ll continue to because I know I’ll do something again that’ll require my apology.  I’ll make it up to you for the rest of our lives.  I promise that it will always be us and I’ll be the best father I can be for our child.  I love you so much, Vanessa.  No matter what happens, I will never let anyone separate us again.”

Vanessa twined her fingers between Klaus’.

“Nik, I love you, so much.  I understand why you pushed me away, that’s why I took you back.  I forgive you, and I’ll continue to as long as what you do is to protect us, which I have full faith will always be the reason.  I know you’ll be the best father in the world.  I promise that I will refuse to be pushed away, regardless of what you do.  I will make sure we’re together, that we will do this our way, no matter who tried to stop us.”

“You may kiss the bride.”

Klaus immediately embraced her, kissing her deeply.  Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck.  He dipped her slightly, causing her to latch on closer and laugh while everyone around them laughed at their antics and clapped for the newlyweds.

\----------

They were an hour into their reception party and Vanessa was dancing with Klaus, swaying back and forth.  She felt a sharp twinge, before she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

“Oh God,” she groaned before grinding her teeth.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her upright.

“What’s wrong?  Is it the baby?”

He glanced down.

“Your water broke.”

Everyone hurried over, making room for Klaus to carry Vanessa and place her on a table.

“Shouldn’t we take her to the hospital?” Caroline asked.

“She’s a hybrid.  There’s no way in hell we can just waltz in without having to compel every doctor and nurse,” Kol spoke up.  Him and Rebekah had come back to Mystic Falls for the wedding.

“I’ll call Dr. Fell,” Alaric offered.

While they waited, Klaus tried to sooth Vanessa.  He held her against his chest, running a hand through her hair. 

“It’ll be fine,” he murmured in her ear.

“How about next time, you have the baby,” Vanessa snarled back at him.

“Whatever you say.”

“Alright, why did you call me like it was an emergency… Alright, everyone needs to back up a little,” Dr. Fell said the second she walked in.

She managed to get everyone but Klaus out of the room.  He refused to leave, and Vanessa clutching onto his hand didn’t help the efforts to get him out either.  Everyone else waited outside.  It was clear from people pacing back and forth that they were at least slightly nervous, particularly when they heard Vanessa screaming.  They were finally put to ease when Dr. Fell walked out. 

“She’s fine and the baby is too.”

Everyone sighed.

“May we go in and see them?” Elijah asked.

“I’d wait a while and not all at once, but sure.”

She waved to them and left, but not before telling them to call if they needed any help with the baby or complications from the pregnancy.  Most of them ended up leaving since they figured the couple, or at least Klaus, would want some time alone.  Klaus’ family stayed since they were all staying in the house, but everyone else slowly disappeared.  Bonnie and Caroline peaked in to see if they could say bye, but Vanessa was asleep, and Klaus promised to tell her when she woke.  He moved her up to their room and was now sitting beside her in bed with their child in his arms.  Vanessa stirred when she heard soft whispers and turned over.  She looked up to see Klaus talking softly to their newly born baby girl.

“Barely out of me, and she’s already got you wrapped around her finger.”

Klaus looked away from their daughter, smiling at Vanessa.  He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her shoulder. 

“Your friends left, but they said to tell you they’d come by.”

“Thanks,” she muttered before holding out her arms for Klaus to place their baby in them.

He did, held out a finger for the baby to grip onto with her tiny hands.

“We still haven’t named her, love.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Hmmm… Camila.”

“Like camellias… I love it,” Vanessa responded as she stretched over, placing a kiss on Klaus’ lips. 

Klaus looked down at their daughter adoringly.

“I love the two of you more than anything in the world.  I look forward to spending every second of every minute I’ll get to spend you two.”

She leaned into Klaus, holding Camila between them.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this story. As always, comments are appreciated.


End file.
